No Sh Barbie
by Page Number 5
Summary: So this is my first Lorien Legacies fanfic, haven't edited so don't correct me. THis is about the relation ship between a shadow hunter and a Loric five and four like each other and what does Six have to say about that?
1. Chapter 1 - Jealous Much?

**HEY! SO THIS IS MY FIRST LORIEN LEGACY FANFIC! YAH! So yeah. In this I made Six a complete b*** She is really mean, I don't really know about six yet because I just finished I am number four and I haven't started the power of six yet. This also has shadow hunter's in it from 'Mortal Instruments' but it's manly based on Loren Legacy's. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Using Emma's telekinesis she through 6 oranges into the air and I used my shadow hunter agility and kicked them harder then any normal mundane could and the oranges flew and hit a tree 7 feet away. Nine clapped loudly.

"Great! Now no training for a couple of weeks cuz I can tell u guys are sick of it."

"No!" Emma said loudly. "It's good!" She said looking at the ground.

"Bullshit!" I coughed into my hand. Nine raised his eyebrows at me and then Four walked up.

"How u doin?" He asked.

"I got my telekinesis under control." She said blushing. It was obvious that she liked him.

"Really? Then show me." He said. He flicked some oranges up in the air, we had heaps in a bag for training, she stumbled around catching all of them with my telekinesis she caught the last one and stumbled. Four caught her just in time. He was holding her so that if he let go she would fall to the ground. They started leaning towards each other.

"Good Job five!" He said. She quickly got up.

"No one ever calls me five." Emma said straightening her self up.

"Well now I do." He said grinning. "Five." He added.

Two weeks later.

"Hi Six!" I said as I walked past her. She slouched and walked sadly.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"It's Four! He obviously likes Emma." She moaned.

"Not nessacerly!" I added.

"Oh come on! I was there the other day when Emma stumbled over and Four caught her. Seriously! Four was about, THIS close." She said holding her fore finger and thumb very close together. "To kissing." She said.

"Well, who knows, now don't go hating Five..." I started.

"I CAN HATE," she shouted and then lowered her voice self consciously. "Who I want!" And then stalked off.

Five came in looking over to Six and was about say hi but Six shoved into her purposely. Emma doubled over.

"Oops sorry! I didn't see you there." She said meanly and then stalked away.

"What the hell?" She asked me.

"Six hates you." I said flatly.

"No shit Barbie." She sighed.

"What did you just call me?" I asked stepping towards her getting ready to get in a punching fight.

"Nothing!" Emma said moving back.

"Good."

"What did I do?" She asked. "To six" she added.

"You almost kissed four." I stated

"Oooo Six has a crush!" She said skipping around.

Six:

I feel as though I have to kill five.

She is gonna take Four from me. What does he see in her? I guess she is more... Less uptight. Thats what I gotta be, less uptight, Lore this is gonna be hard. I though. I pulled my hair-tie out so that my hair fluffed around me. I rummaged through my drawers. No skirts, I called Hannah over.

"What?" She asked as she came.

"Can I borrow a skirt?" I asked nervously.

"You? A skirt?" She burst out laughing and then stopped when she saw me not laughing. "Oh, you're serious." She muttered. "Sure! I'll go grab one." She said leaving in a fast walk.

Am I really that... Boy-ish? I thought.

She came back about 5 minutes later.

"Here!" She said handing me a black skirt. "I brought a shirt too, to match the skirt." She said handing me a red top.

"This is about Five isn't it. There is no point in pretending to be someone when your not, if he falls in love with you when you're like that, then, thats not real love, come on Six!" Hannah said.

"You don't feel like a Loric! You have no idea! And even though you're dating a Loric you can never be one! Stop dating someone you can never be like! To Nine, I bet you're just some charity work, you're just another girl!" I screamed. Tears streamed down Hannah's face and she ran away. I instantly felt guilty. I fixed up my hair and put on some of the make up Marina gave me last year but I never used, no matter how many hearts I have to break, I will get Four.

Emma:

My stomach still aches slightly from when Six bashed into me. I heard a slight sobbing coming from Hannah's room. I walked cautiously over the room firing up my telekinesis just in case a Mogadorian was in there. I kicked the door open it fell down in a thump. Hannah was sobbing in the corner.

"Whats up?" I asked rummaging through my mind for sympathetic things to say.

I walked over and sat next to her awekwardly patting her on the back.

"I... can't...be...with...NINE!" She said between sobs and then started crying again. I read her mind to find out who told her this. It kept replaying on what Six said. I was stunned, I never thought that Six was like that!

"Six, she's just mad at me and is taking it out on you." I said.

"How did you...?" She sobbed rubbing away her tears.

"I found out last night that my new legacy is reading minds. You don't wanna hear what Nine is thinking..." I said. With that she applauded me with a slight giggle.

"Should I leave?" She asked. "Should I live at the institute?" She asked, obviously me talking about Nine got her upset.

"What? The shadow hunter institute? No! You belong here, no matter what six say's to you," I said very annoyed that six made Hannah this unhappy. "You belong here, with Nine, you're not some charity work," I said, I'm gonna give six some of my mind after this. "I'll go get nine." I said reading her mind.

I ran out and searched for Nine. My energy from this morning's pancakes was starting to show. I sprinted around the house knocking things here and there but catching them with my telekinesis before it could smash. Nine, of course, was in the last place I looked.

"Hannah, is in a mess…" I breathed. "No, she is not dying." I added to the worried look in Nine's eyes. I grabbed Nine's arm and sped off. Once we got to Hannah's room she was up and happy and looked as though nothing had happened.

"Yep, a big mess." Nine said dryly and walked back to his bedroom.

"What the hell?" I asked when Nine was out of earshot.

"It's not that bad, I don't want Nine thinking that I am a cry baby. I'm fine, nothing happened." She said. I sighed and walked out of Hannah's room. I decided to randomly sprint around the house. I wasn't looking and I bashed into Four.

"Hey! Slow down princess!" He said as he held my arms. I shivered. "You cold?" He asked.

I nodded and then he put his arms around me. And then guess who showed up! Six.

"Hi Four." She said putting her hand on his stomach. "I'm going to go to the movies tonight, wanna come?" She asked. She looked quite girly, and pretty, a lot prettier than me. Her skirt was super short.

"Um, I'm sorta busy tonight, Five and I are going out to dinner." He said nudging me.

"Oh, um yea." I said secretly partying inside.

"Oh, well, have fun." She said.

"So wanna go out to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Um, Sure!" I said.

"As friends of course." He added.

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2 - Kisses and fire

**Chapter 2**

**OK! This is chapter 2 of No Sh** Barbie. I hope you like it!**

Emma/Five:

We finished dinner and lay out side watching the stars. He told hilarious stories. I laughed at all of them. A young couple starred at us strangely.

"What are they thinking?" Four asked me.

"They think we should kiss." I said after reading their minds.

"That's awkward." He said.

"Hey? Why don't we give them a show?" I asked. Before he could ask what I meant I kissed him. Once the couple looked satisfied they left and I pulled away.

"Was that good enough for them?" He asked.

"Yep." I said and stood up. Four followed me.

"Good dinner." He said awkwardly.

"Yep just two friends... Eating dinner... Casually" i said.

"Yep, just two friends." He said. In his mind I could hear his disappointment.

We walked home in silence. Hannah ran up to me and dragged me into her room.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"Well, we kissed." I said. She inhaled excitedly. "We kissed because a couple wanted us too. And that was all. Hannah, I didn't mean for this to go anywhere, it was supposed to be a stupid little girly crush. But now, I don't know, I'm really confused. Anyway, you and Nine talk?" I asked.

"Yeah. Not about what six said though." She said.

"You might want to go check on Four, I swear Six will get him any and every time she can." Hannah said looking over my shoulder. I walked to the kitchen to see Six flirting with Four and Four responding.

"So, how was your date with Emma?" She asked in a girly voice. Grr she was still trying to pull the girly stunt.

"It wasn't a date. It defiantly wasn't a date." He said. I ran away, sobbing and shut the door loudly behind me.

Four:

I heard the door slam and looked over in the direction of the door. I ignored it.

"It wasn't a date?" She asked.

"No, she made that clear." I said firmly "But I really wish it was."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes, I do, I'm sorry Six, but, I love someone else at the moment." I said. It was difficult getting those words out.

Nine walked up to me as Six left.

"She's loved you for ages, she changed her personality for you, and you're trying to get a girl who doesn't even feel the same way about you?" He asked.

"Yep, pretty much." I said sliding off the bench.

"Dude, you're crazy." Nine said.

"What about Hannah hey?" I asked.

"What about her?" Nine asked.

"She's been really sad at the moment because of..." I started.

"Why?" He asked.

"Really? She hasn't told you? Even eight knows and he's off in China!" I said laughing.

"No, she hasn't." He said shifting a bit.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you but... Just treat her well, and don't let her feel left out, don't let her feel like a tool." I said.

"Ok, well, that starts now." He said rushing off to her.

"Well, well, well, who's the new match maker now?" Marina said wondering into the kitchen. I decided I'd start cooking random snacks for tomorrow, Marina joined in helping my so I didn't burn anything.

"Well, I do my best." I said pinching the collar of my shirt, pulling it outwards and then letting it fling back when I let go.

"Yes, but you're match, is currently crying and sobbing." She said as she popped the cookie batch into the oven.

"Look, Marina, she isn't my match, I don't love her!" I said strongly.

"I don't mean Six you idiot." She said whacking me on the back of my head with her oven mitts.

"Ooohh you mean Five." I said taking of my apron.

"No sh** barbie. I am gonna go over to my friends house kver night, you check on the cookies in 15 mins ok?" She said. I chucked my apron onto the bench and ran to Emma's room. I grabbed the door handle and attempted to open it but it was locked.

"Emma, open up." I said shaking the door.

"No, go away the door won't open to idiots." She grumbled.

I rattled again and she opened it up.

"What do you want" she said. Her eye's were puffy and red but she was still beautiful in my eyes.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded and I walked in.

"So are you with Six now?" I asked.

"No and I don't want to be." I said. "Oh ok." She said wiping away her tears. Her face was starting to turn back to normal.

"Emma, Five, what ever, the thing is, is that, I... I... I love you." I mumbled.

Emma instantly fell to the floor. She fainted.

Emma/Five:

The world span around me with the same words 'I love you.' Spinning around as though in permanent marker.

I woke up to Four shaking me. Hannah, Four, Nine and Six were there.

"Thank God you're awake." Hannah said she hugged me and then left with Nine. Six left a few seconds after.

"Four." I said hugging him. "I love you too."

He leant forward and kissed me and my world span. Suddenly the house blew up in flames.

Four:

The cookies. I thought. The kitchen was up in flames and so was the rest if the house. My first thought was to protect Emma. I jumped in front and since I could become fireproof it didn't hurt me. Five was screaming. I grabbed her desperately trying to protect her from the flame.

Nine:

I grabbed Hannah and ran out the front door.

"Stay here! The other's won't be able to get such an easy path as us!" She nodded and I headed back into the burning house. I covered my mouth with my t-shirt. Flames danced across me burning every last part of me. I ran across seeing Six. She had water hosing through the flames.

"Holy Lore! Six! Nice new Legacy!" I said. She sprayed me and my body felt a second of heaven. She sprayed the water over the flames desperately trying to get rid of them. She sprayed through the kitchen and I grabbed the biggest pot I could. She filled it up as high as the pot would hold. I ran away with the pot and looked around Emma's room. There I saw Emma and Four. Emma was shielded by Four but she was screaming in pain. I took a huge breath in but I soon regretted that mistake. Smoke filled my lungs and burnt them. I poured the pot of water over and flame near them and poured the remaining on them. Four carried her bridal style. He too was stumbling from the lack if fresh air. He hobbled over with Emma to the front door. Hannah ran to us. She helped Four get out of the house. Four gasped for air and laid Emma down gently. He too laid down on the floor and gasped for air. I ran back for Six. She was in the kitchen getting rid of the last of the flames. Smoke was catching in her lungs. She attempted to keep using her water but she was to week. I caught her before she hit the ground and helped her out side. Bernie Koser was yapping away madly when we got out. I laid down on the grass with Six gasping for air. Four of us were on the ground but Hannah stayed standing up. Parts of her were burnt but not badly. She was attempting to doctor everyone. She ran up to the neighbours house a couple of times asking for water. She ripped of parts of her shirt and wet them to put on burns. Four of course didn't need any of this and insisted that it was given to Emma. He asked for water occasionally as his lungs were probably as bad as mine. Emma was barley conscious. She had third degree burns on her thigh and neck places were Four couldn't protect and minor burns almost everywhere else.

Three days later: _We were able to recover the house._

"Hannah! Come on! You've told everyone but me!" I protested.

"Nine! It's nothing! That was about a week ago just leave it."

"Hannah please." I begged. She sighed a turned to me.

"Six was just being stupid and said that you were only dating me for charity work, and that I don't feel like a Loric." She said.

"The little piece of sh** I'm gonna go beat the crap outta that..."

"Don't, Nine please don't if anyone's gonna beat the crap outta here, it's gonna be me, legacies or not the little piece of..." Hannah started.

"Language, James."

"Yes coach." She said saluting me.

We laughed as we entered the kitchen. When we opened the door we saw Four and Five kissing they stop kissing instantly and both turn to use looking like dears caught in head lights.

"Well, well, well. Cat got your tongue has it?" Hannah asks then points between them both and says "or have you got her tongue?"

I laugh and wrap my arm around shoulder. They both shrug and try to come up with a comeback.

"Well I guess this is the first time you don't have you tongue down her throat." Emma said directing nodding her head in my direction.

"Mm, well that is gonna stop now." I said drawing Hannah towards my.

"Please!" Four said. "Now, you packed?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't get why we have to leave though!" Hannah moaned.

"Well Four burnt down the house and that started drawing attention to us." Emma said.

"Six! Grab your bags! We're leaving to Australia!" Nine called. She was out here in about 3 minutes.

"Well let's go." Hannah said with her head hanging low.

_A few Hours later:_

Four:

We got on the plane and it took off. I pondered around and turned to face Emma.

"So what were you making before he fire burnt it." She asked as she twisted a group of her hair.

"Ahh, cookies." I said rubbing the back off my neck.

"Who helped you? Come on, you can't cook!" She laughed.

This instantly made me think of Marina.

"SH**! We forget Marina!" I said jumping up and grabbing my phone.


	3. Chapter 3 - Plane

**SO THIS IS CHAPTER 3! YAYAYAYAYAYA! Thank you guys sooooooooooo much for all the lovely reviews! Please, don't correct me on spelling. I want to start asking questions on this… My first question is… What is something/Someone that you hate so much?**

Hannah:

"What? We're missing Marina! How could you, I… I…"I trailed off freaking out.

"Anyone have a Legacy that lets you talk to people telepathically?" Four asked rushed.

"Yep! I do!" Emma said concentrating hard, her face went red for about 30 seconds and then returned to normal.

"I told Marina, she said that she was going to catch the next plane to Australia." She said. Everyone was looking at her. "I looked really stupid didn't I."

"Yep, you went completely red." Nine said almost laughing but restraining himself because it was a serious situation.

"Hey! It's a new Legacy!" Four said putting his arm around her.

"Oh Four! Could you stop it?" I said annoyed. "You're flirting or standing up for Five every second of the day, Now I know you guys only became a couple a few weeks ago but I mean seriously!"

"Wow, Calm down hypercritic! You two were at each other for weeks after you got together, I swear you two her trying to swallow each other!" Emma said walking up to me.

"People!" Six said separating us. "We don't need a fight!" Six said. We backed down.

"Emma, remember Leila?" I asked Emma.

"What? Oh wasn't she a shadow hunter?" Emma said remembering.

"Yeah, well were gonna stay there for a bit. She knows some information." I whispered.

Luckily we were in a privet plane so that no one else could here us.

_A couple of hours later_

Marina:

I caught the next plane to Australia red with frustration that they forgot me. Eight was over in China so I could talk to my problems with him. I was on a public plane and was sitting next to a guy with blonde sandy hair and was a bit older then me, maybe a year. He had sparkling blue eyes. As most girls would describe him, he was hot. He turned his head to me when I sat down.

"I'm Josh. And you are?" He asked holding out his hand.

_What is my name again? OH well, I'll make up one now… Zoë._

"I'm Zoë." I said shaking his hand. I shivered, he was gorgeous, I can't say otherwise.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you have beautiful eyes." He said looking into me. I was wearing short-shorts and a tank top with a throw-over shirt that ended at the end of my rib cage it was see-through but my tank top stopped me from looking slutty.

"Thanks," I said putting my hands underneath my legs.

_Why am I like this? I have a boyfriend!_

We talked for a while, well not talked, more like flirted. He leaned forward and kissed me. My world span, but one image said in my head. That image was of Eight. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't, my heart belonged to Eight, and I can't do that to him. I pulled away and looked at my shoulder.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"It's nothing it's just that…" I started but he interrupted me.

"Then lets continue," He said and grabbed the back of my head and thrusted my head against his so that he was kissing me. I tried to pull away but he had me in a head lock. There was nothing I could do but… No I couldn't, that would be so … I guess it's an emergency. I concentrated my mind and was about to push him away with my telekinesis but I felt something sharp against the back of my neck. He stopped kissing me but still kept my head near his.

"Oh no you don't." He said.

"Mog…" I whispered.

"I just needed to double check you were one of them." The Mog said.

He repositioned his knife so that it was directly over my heart on my chest.

"Where are the rest?" He asked savagely but in a whisper.

"I can't tell you here." I said thinking of any excuse.

"Fine, were gonna go to the bathroom, then tell me." He said. We made our way to the bathroom. Many people looked at us, and now I could tell that some were soldiers. I inhaled sharply.

We got in and he put his knife over my heart.

"Where are the rest? Are they in Australia?" He asked.

"I won't tell you." I said stubbornly. _I knew that he could kill me because other Garde had met and so that meant that the charm of killing us in order has been broken._

He dug the knife in my chest. A sharp pain seared through me, I bit my tongue. He grinned.

"Now, TELL ME!" He screamed.

"I don't know! I am going to Australia to look for them, I think that they have all found each other…" I rambled on trying my best to sound desperate.

"LIAR!" He screamed. He brought the knife over to my thigh and cut it deeply. "Tell me the truth!" He yelled.

I yelped by the pain. I would never tell the truth.

"THERE IN AFRICA! FIVE, FOUR, NINE, TEN AND A SHADOWHUNTER!" I screamed. While I was talking he deeply cut my thigh again.

"Why are you down here then?" He asked. I gritted my teeth.

"I got told to come down here to try and find Eight. Nine is off in America searching for Six, she was with Four until they got separated.' I said thinking up all of these on the spot. He digging his knife deeper into me. I scream.

Suddenley I heard Emma in my mind.

'Were are you?' She asked.

I screamed.

'Holy Sh**! What's happening?' She asked.

'A Mog caught me! He's torturing me!' I screamed again. 'He's got me! I to;d him things that were a lie! Please, Emma…' I started but then screamed again. MY mind was spinning. I could hear panic in her voice.

'Just, do what ever you can, If it means giving us away, then do it! We'll get on the plane ASAP. Just before giving any real information then tell him to make the Loric vow. He can't break it, it's impossible for him too. Stay with me Marina, I have to go, please don't die' She said.

'I'll try.' I whispered and then he stabbed me again. He grinned at the sight of me in pain.

"I'll keep you alive. Bu I'll keep you bugged. If you tell anyone, I'll come for you, and not just me."

I nodded screaming silently. He stabbed me again.

He placed a tracer, so that he could keep track of where I'm going inside the massive wound in my leg. I screamed at the pain of something being in there.

"One of you're Legacies is healing isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded with tears streaming down my eyes. He grabbed my hand and placed it over the wound roughly.

"HEAL IT!" He screamed. I did as he said. I was only just able to gather enough energy to heal my wound, using my telekinesis would be impossible now. I could feel the tracer inside me. The pain. Was still there. I know it always will be. He still had the dagger over my heart. He put his knees either side of me.

"aww, you are a very beautiful girl, but stubborn, why did you move away when we were kissing?" He asked.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. I attempted to push him away.

"Well, how's your boyfriend gonna like this?" HE asked leaning towards me. Emma entered my mind.

"I'm on the plane were are you?"

"IN the bathroom! Come quick! Be careful, there's about twenty Mogs on board." I said.

"Nope the place is deserted." She said.

"Please hurry this Mog is… well… lets just say Eight won't like it." I said. She shut off. He started tugged of my throw-on shirt so that I was left with my tank top on. I was currently tied against the shower head. I heard suddenly a girl scream. With this the Josh turned around and I used the opportunity to kick him in the back. With my arms still tied to the shower head. I fell over and landed on his head. He got up, he was red with anger. He lunged towards me pulling out his knife. I was startled and was able to kick away the knife with my foot but it sliced through my sandals and cut my foot. I bit my tongue and kicked him in the face he stumbled back until I couldn't reach him. With my telekinesis I grabbed my knife and cut my self free. He spins around to face me. I choked him and he struggles. I start to feel weak. I only need about another couple of seconds until he is dead. I reach in my pocket and pull out my last salt rock from Lorien. It was difficult to keep my telekinesis on while grabbing something with my real hands but I managed it anyway.

Someone kicked open the door and just as that happens Josh turned to Ash.

Emma looks up at me. She had blood all over her.  
"MARINA! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" She yelled grabbing my arm and attempting to drag me out. I keep my ground.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. "Hannah is in pieces barely alive and Mogs are still out there! We have to leave! There sending for more! Marina!" She yells. Tears streamed down my face.

"He put a Tracer in me. Go with out me, I'll get you all killed." I said. I cried desperately. Emma put her arm over me.

"Marina, we can take it out. There has to be a way." Emma said with tears streaming down her face as well.

Hannah came in and her face was battered with burses and blood everywhere.

"whats happeneing? There calling recruits now, we've killed all of them so far." She said in between breaths

"Marina got a Tracer inside of her." Emma said. Four walked up behind Hannah and Emma ran to him and cried.

"We have to be able to get it out of her" Four said only hearing part of the conversation.

"What type of Tracer is it?" Nine asked.

"Um I think it was a Nero34" I said still sobbing slightly.

"Well, Marina, I know a way to get it out. But it's not gonna be easy and pain free." Nine said slowly.

"Let's get it out now then." Emma said pulling Nine over to Marina.

"I can't do it, only the one the victim loves." Nine muttered.

"Eight." I muttered.

"How long is it from here to China?" Four asked.

"16 hours." Six muttered.

Hannah buried her head into Nine's shoulder. Nine rubbed her head.

"Can Hannah, Six and I talk to Marina quickly?" Emma asked. The boys nodded and left.

"He kissed me, I almost kissed him back, Eight will kill me, Eight will hate me…" I cut my self by crying and Six walked up next to me and rubbed my back.

"No he won't, Come on, at least he didn't you know…" Six said awkwardly.

"Marina, lets get the hell outta this place and we'll go to China and Eight can get that piece of sh** outta you." Hannah said. We walked out to see Leila and the boys talking. Leila had her hand in someone else's someone familiar… SAM!

I ran and hugged Leila happy to see another friendly face.

Leila:

After a million hugs I got told about Marina.

"Hey Six…" I said twirling my hair.

"Yep what?" She asked.

"I heard about you being single and I know a shadow hunter…" I said as my friend Jace came up.

"Jace." He said holding his hand out for a hand shake.

"Silva." She said taking his hand.

"I know you're six…" He whispered.

"Well here you call me Silva."

"Let's get the hell outta here." Sam says as he handed out some new ID's.

Emma:

I jumped around with a crazed look in my eye despite the sad time that was going on. Hey don't judge! I was hyperactive because I sneaked some nuttella. Everyone won't let me have that stuff.

I bounced around like crazy as we got to the next airport. We were able to escape the next round of Mogs luckily. Hannah dived for my legs tripping me over and I face planted onto the floor. I moaned. Everybody just laughed.

"I would say sorry, but if it stops you from being crazy then I'm good." She said and everyone busted into another fit of laughter.

Four helped me up. I looked up to him thinking that he was the only one not laughing but he was going red and biting his tongue. I punched him in the arm and he started laughing as well.

"Very, very funny." I said in a dry, sarcastic tone.

A loud boring voice came over the loud speaker.

"Everybody catching the 4523 to China please go through gate 5, the 4525 to China through gate 5." We grabbed our luggage and waddled off to gate 5.

Once our luggage was packed we got on and I rubbed my cheek. Face planting onto concrete hurts. I used my telekinesis and tripped Hannah on the stairs but caught her just before she fell to the ground. She put her hands out and then I let go. No one was on the Plane, and no one was behind us. Hannah scowled at me.

"I know you love me." I grinned.

"That's my line!" She said.

I grinned again and then skipped over too my seat. I knew some Mogs would be on this plane because Marina has a Tracer on her. I shuddered. Leila, Sam, Jace and Hannah all had weapons hidden in there clothes and all the rest of us had our Loric Legacies. Hannah and Nine were sitting infront of us, Six and Jace were sitting together, Sam and Leila were sitting together and Eight was sitting by her self. I sat down next to Four when I felt something crawl down my arm. I screamed.

"Spider!" I screeched getting up with my super speed. I turned around to see Four grinning. I whacked him.

"Stop bullying me!" I said and I sat down with my hands across my chest and frowning. Most of me was joking. People were already on the plane and looking at me as though I was a mad person. Four wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." HE said. With big eyes.

"Well, I can't hold grudges…" I said turning to him and I kissed him. Every time I kiss him it feels like fireworks explode. Hannah looks at me in disgust. We broke apart. He pulled away with out kissing me back.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe, well, I don't know." He said.

I felt a bit hurt.

He can tell I am, and then kissed me.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Sorta." I shrugged.

HE kissed me again, this time I kissed him back.

"AHGHRH!" I heard Hannah say. "Get a room."

"No," Four muttered.

Hannah sighed and we continued.

We pulled away when the plane took off. I looked a head of us to Nine and Hannah. There were kissing two.

"Get a room!" I mimicked.

"Hypercritic" She muttered and contuinued.

I sighed.

Six:

"So, Silva…" Jace said.

"Yep what?" I asked casually.

"So, where's you're boyfriend?" HE asked.

"I don't have one."

"OH, OK." HE said. I could tell he was partying inside.

_Well, if he is gonna be a wimp, I had better make a move, what do I have to loose? _I thought.

I leaned forward and kissed him. I could tell he was surprised and then grinned while kissing me. I pulled away.

"God dam it you're a good kisser, if you're a Mog I'll have to kill my self." I muttered. He grinned.

"Well, you're not to bad you're self." He said pinching his shirt and then letting it go.

I blushed.

"Heh, I have that affect on girls." He said noticing me blushing.

"Oh come on! Now you're showing you're inner self?" I asked

"yep, I was a frog until I kissed you, now Imma the prince." He grinned.

"OH! So you're cheesy and cocky!" I said pretending to be a physiotherapist.

"What, you don't like it?" He asked.

"I never said that."

"Good." He said. He leaned towards me. I leaned back so he was just looking stupid with his eyes closed and his mouth in a kiss face. I grinned when he opened his eyes.

"So you're gonna play that game?" HE asked.

"I'm not playing any game." I grinned.

We flirted for a long time.

I laughed.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" He said double checking.

"Actually I do." I admitted.

"You do!" He asked and his eyes widened.

"Yep, plus his a beautiful kisser." I said kissing him.

"OHHHHH so it's me!" He said. I whacked him playfully.

Hannah:

Emma and I fight a lot but most of it is rubbish, or something that doesn't matter, and we always know that it isn't a real fight.

I turned around to see Emma eating Nuttella. I screamed and grabbed for the Nuttella. She turned to the opposite direction and kept eating straight spoonfuls. Many people turned towards me in confusion.

_No, to much Nuttella can make her hyporeactive, if she gets too hyperactive then she'll do random things, i.e. revile who she really is, and since Mogs are on board…_

"Chris!" I whispered to Four.

"Emma…"I started. "Emma-line…" I said remembering her new name. "She has Nuttella!" I said.

He span around to her. And grabbed her around her waist blocking her arms so that she couldn't move them and then figure walked up her arms. He was about 1 cm and he couldn't move any further so he used his Legacies so that no one else could see. But it was too late. She had a sugar rush. She jumped up out of her seat and Four pulled her down.

She fell back down and Four quickly buckled up her seat belt and held

Her hands down with his telekinesis.

"Calm!" He said. She was bouncing in her seat.

The plane landed in China with out getting attacked. We left the plane quickly.

"Emma!" I yelled to her as we hired a car and drove off.

"Yep, what, k, cool." She said still bouncing. Four had tried everything for her to calm down and was now trying to kiss her. She was so crazy that he had to unbuckle his seat belt and was kissing her desperately.

"Can you telepathically communicate to Eight to ask him where he is?"

Emma giggled. "Sure!" She said.

"So, is making out with Emma helping? Or is it just pleasing you…" I asked.

"Oh shut up! Emma is a crazy…" He started.

"You don't want to finish that." Emma said.

"Well, where is he?" I asked.

"He's on the silk road!" Emma said still giggling.

Marina, Sam, Leila, Jace and Six were in a different car. They were trailing in front of us. Emma and Four were in the back seat and Nine was driving and I was in the passenger seat next to him.

We drove to the Silk Road and Four was still kissing Emma and thinking of ways to keep Emma calm.

"AGHRH! Four! You're tiring me out! Stop kissing me!" She said pushing Four away.

"AHUH! I'll just have to tire her out!" Four said about to get out.

"OOOO I know how you could tire her out!" I said.

"What?" HE asked.

"You don't want to know." Nine said.

"EWWW!" Emma said. She push Four away. "Gross! Now don't talk like that around Ella! She's with Eight!" She whacked Four in the jaw and nose making him bleed. She covered her hands over her mouth.

"HOLY SH**!" She yelled. "Don't you know better then to make out with a sugar rushed girl!"

I laughed so hard and then Four gave me a deadly look and I shut my mouth. We got out. Eight had to be here somewhere. Emma was still getting a bit of after shock from the sugar rush. She ran away with the Loric speed. Four ran after her. I could tell he was exhausted from chasing after her. All of us were over 18 well, at least that's what our ID's said anyway. Everyone was 16 – 17 apart from Nine, Jace and Four who were Turing 19 this year. I grabbed a bottle of Chinese wine, just cause I could and popped it open. I drank from it straight. This was my first time and I stumbled into Nine's arms. He grinned. I elbowed him in his chest. I caught sight of Eight over looking at a Jewellery stalls. I ran over too him, he was looking at the necklaces.

"Oooh becoming a cross dresser hey?" I asked.

"Oh shut up will you? I am looking for a necklace for Marina." He said. He was sweating all over and looked really stressed.  
"What did you do." I said knowing Eight did something Marina would hate.

"Nothing." He said wiping his mouth.

"OH MY LORE!" I yelled. "YOU KISSED SOME ONE!" I yelled and Eight made a 'shut-up' sign.

"Look it didn't mean anything, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." He said stressing.

"Well, think of it this way, A really cute guy kissed Marina and then she tried to pull away but he kept her in a head lock and then kept kissing her she was about to use her telekinesis but he put a knife to her back. So he was a Mog. And then he put a Tracer in her leg and that's why were here. Because only the victums true love can take it out, BLAH BLAH." I said.

"Oh, So I'm her true love…" He said nodding.

"No! It's Ella." I said sarcastically. I grabbed a pretty pinky- purpley colour necklace with matching earrings. "Give her this."I said shoving towards Eight.

"Thanks." He said paying for the necklace.

"Who did you kiss?" I asked.

"Well, ahuh…" He said.

A girl came up figure walking on Eights shoulder.

"Hey sweetie!" She said. I knew who it was straight away.

It was…

**Ooohhhhh who is it? Are Eight and Marina gonna break up? **_**Dramatic Music **_**Lolz, Find out next! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Fire and birthday

Chapter 4! Sorry! This one is sorta cheesy! PLEASE REVIEW!

Hannah:

I stare in shock.

"Clary?" I said with my mouth wide open.

"Oh Hannah, I see you're still with Nine." She said with a distrusting voice.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Nine said appearing behind me.

"I don't" I mutter.

"Well, I don't care about you now, I just honestly love my new boyfriend." She said stroking Eights hair.

"Well, that's new." I said dragging Eight away.

"What the hell eight!" I yelled once where out of ear shot.

"It's not that, look she knows what we are and is holding me against it." He rushed.

"Eight, Marina's gonna," I started

"I know! Ok! I know!" He yelled, I could tell that he was on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie!" Clary said in a high pitch voice.

"Go, I'll handle Marina." I said shoving him towards Clary.

"Please, just don't tell her." He said over his shoulder.

I sighed. Nine strolled over to me and I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

"God, I hate that girl." He said stroking my hair.

Marina walked up to us and her mouth dropped. I followed her gaze and Clary was kissing Eight. Her eyes welled up in tears and she ran away. The problem is that one of her legacies was super speed. Nine and I sped after her. My legs got tired quickly seeing as I'm not Loric.

Eight:

I struggled away.

"Clary! To be honest I have a girlfriend!" I yell.

"Yep, me." She said flicking her hair.

"No, not you." He said and ran off.

"I'll tell!" She yells after me.

"And I don't give f***" i yelled and ran after us.

"Thats a sick a** way to break up with someone I'll remember that."

Hannah looks at him.

"Just remember I don't need no Legacy's to kick your ass till it hurts like f***" she said.

Nine looked hopefully at her.

"HELL NO!" She yelled.

I laughed.

Nine looked at her up and down.

"Eyes up buddy." She said while tipping his chin up.

I ran off letting them have there own space.

"MARINA!" I yelled.

"Get lost!" I heard someone yell.

"Marina!" I let out a deep breath and walk over to the place where I heard her voice.

"You idiot!" She yelled when I go up to her. "WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled shoving me up against the wall with her telekinesis. She pushed me up against the wall again making grunt.

"Listen!" I said trying to calm her. She span me around and rose me up.

"MARINA!" I yelled. She dropped me down and I was about an inch before she caught me again and then dropped. I doubled over and fell to the ground. She stalked away. I ran over to her.

"Please! Just listen to me!" I yelled catching up to her and using my telekinesis i pulled her into me.

"Why should I?" She asked with tears streaming down her face. "The kiss explains it all, you could have told me!"

"Look, she held it against me, she new what I am!" I said. She was able to pull away and kept running.

"And I'll believe that when pigs fly!" She said and stalked off.

I used my shape shifting legacy and turned into a flying pig.

"There you go!" I said as I returned to my normal self.

A small smile played on the end of her lips.

"Eight, you kissed a girl who is prettier then me, thinner then me and probably richer then me. It's obvious that you like her better, just go leave me alone." She said and then walked off. I grabbed her around her slim waist.

"No one can be prettier then you." I said and then kissed her.

She grinned.

"Well thank you." She said hugging me. And then she kissed me.

"I feel really bad." She said looking down.

"Why?" I asked.

"What I just dis to you was probably the most violent thing I've every done."

I kissed her,

"I won't judge"

She grinned again and then kissed me.

Suddenley Marina hit the ground and started bleeding rapidly. And there stood a Mog holding a gun and re-loading.

Four:

Emma had finally drained of her energy and sat down on a park bench. I sat down next to her. She was breathing heavily.

"Chris." She said.

"Yep?" I answered.

"I'm tired, can I use you're lap as a pillow?" She asked.

"Sure." I said patting my thigh.

She lied down and closed her eyes. It was freezing and I could feel her shivering so I took off my coat and draped it over her.

Half an hour later:

I heard a massive explosion. I shook Emma a wake and she was pale.

"Mogs!" I yelled. She leaped up and grabbed my hand. We ran into the explosion. I saw Nine covering Five so that she couldn't get hit. I was about to cover Emma as well but she had ducked around me. I ran after her calling her name when I ran into Eight. He had a desperate pleading look in his eyes. He was carrying Marina's limp body. He was on the verge of collapsing from the lack of air.

"Take... Her... First." He gasped. I nodded and took Marina from his arms. He collapsed and then started crawling towards fresh air. I ran as hard as I could to get Marina out. I got Marina into the forrest where I found Hannah and Nine. I gasped for air. Nine took Marina.

"Buddy, get Eight before Emma, Eight is the only key to getting Marina non-tracked. Four, you gotta do this." Nine said seriously. I was about to argue but Nine just shoved me into the fire. I ran and found Eight crawling. I picked him up just as he fell unconscious. I put him in the forest and ran after five. I didn't feel any heat or burn. But when I opened my mouth, it felt like acid was dripping through me.

Emma:

Today, I found a new Legacy.

I could have water, wind and fire come through my hands. I sprayed down the fire on my side. I ran through the fire spraying water on any fire. Occasionally I would accidentally add extra fire. Hey! Don't judge! I'm new. I had put out almost all of the fire when I heard Four call my name.

"Emma!" I heard, he sounded desperate. I fired up my water and sprayed through all of the fire. Nothing, no one. I heard the voice again. I ran through the forest as it was coming from there.

I ran.

"Help!" I heard again.

"Four!" I cried. "I'm coming!" I yelled over too him. I ran around desperately looking around for him.

"Emma! Help! Please!" I heard again. I ran harder around i the forest. Suddenly a net fell on top of me. I felt all of my energy drain.

Mogs.

I thought.

"Come on! Put up a fight!" I yelled. Electricity shot through me.

My heart stopped for about one whole second.

I heard a Mog laugh.

"You Loric's are so stupid. Love is you're biggest weakness." He said.

An other shock of electricity ran through me causing pain. I screamed.

The Mog laughed.

"The best part is that the other's will fall for it too, and since we know that you love Four... Easy for us. And we have a little more fun for us in there too." The Mog scribbled down a note and sent a messenger to send it off to the others.

"No!" I scream.

Nine:

A Mog walked up to us and I used my telekinesis.

"No!" Yelled the Mog. "I have a message! And if you kill me you're little friend will die too!" The Mog said. I put him down and grabbed the note.

Come, we have five, all come or we'll kill her.

Four grabbed the note.

Messenger will show you were to go.

"Well LEAD US THERE!" Four shouted to the messenger. He ran off. All of us followed. Ella started but I pushed her back.

"Stay here, don't leave. It's been over an hour then run away, anywhere, just go." I whispered. She nodded.

I caught up to them. Four was breathing heavily.

"We'll make it through this." Hannah said patting Four on the shoulder. Jace and Six where holding hands, leila and sam where doing the same.

Four was the only one by him self so Hannah took his hand. I was holding Hannah's other hand.

"Don't worry." I said patting Four on the back.

I could tell he was controlling himself.

Hannah:

I squeezed Four's hand but he let go. He was obviously in alot of pain. Once we reached the stop Emma had been tied up on a board. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. Four was about to run up but a Mog said.

"If you want her to die then do that." A Mog walked up and held a knife over Five's heart. She breathed heavily.

"Tie you're selves up unless you want her to die." Another Mog said. There were about 30 Mog's.

"No! Four! Everyone! Don't!" Emma yelled.

The Mog with the knife pushed it in so that it drew blood. Tears streamed down Emma's face.

"Emma!" I yelled.

"Tie up now!" A mog said.

Four tied him self up. Then me, then Leila, then Marina. We all tied our selves up but Six.

The Mog with the knife pushed the knife in deeper and Emma whimpered. Six tied her self up.

"Good! Now, you." The Lead Mog said pointing to 4 other Mogs. "Secure them!" He ordered. They went around to all of us, me last. The tightened to chains so that parts o me where bleeding.

"Now! Who are the Shadowhunters?" The Leader asked.

"Me." I started.

"Me." Leila said.

"Me." Jace said.

"Who are the humans?"

"Me." Sam addmitted.

"Bring the black haired one out." The Lead Mog ordered. They rolled me out next to Emma.

"It'll be alright." I whispered.

She whimpered but nodded.

Another Mog put a knife over my heart too.

"Now, what number are you?"

"Seven." Marina said.

"Four."

"Nine."

"Six."

"Eight."

They all answered.

"Where is Ten?" The Lead Mog asked.

We all stayed silent.

The two Mog's stabbed us in the thigh. Emma and I screamed. Blood poured from us.

"I don't know!" Four yelled.

Nine struggled against the chains. He was white. "Last time I checked, 10 was with Nine!" He yelled. Both boys where struggling. Leila had fainted at the sight of blood.

"Nine, i am guessing you like the dark haired one." The Mog asked.

Nine remained silent.

The Mog stabbed my thigh again. I screamed in agony.

"STOP!" He yelled.

"Nine! Don't let then kill me! Don't!" I said but withering in pain. Emma and I went pale. I was about to pass out. In the corner of my eye I saw a person walk out.

Clary.

"Put a non-passing out rune on her." The Mog ordered and Clary walked over to me.

She drew a rune on my forehead.

I was awake. I had to stay that way.

"Nine, tell me!" The Mog roared.

"I sent her further into the woods!" He admitted.

"Kill the human." The Mog ordered. Leila cried out.

"No!" She screamed.

A Mog grabbed a knife and stabbed Sam with the knife through the heart. Blood poured from Sam as his lifeless body hung limp.

Leila screamed and cried.

"NO!" She screamed.

"SAM!" Four yelled.

"Kill the blonde girl." The Mog ordered again.

A mog walked towards Leila.

I cried.

"NO!" I screamed. "I'll GIVE ALL THE INFORMATION YOU NEED! JUST LET HER FREE!" I screamed. The Mog stopped walking.

"Let the girl free." The Mog ordered.

"Run!" Emma yelled to Leila.

"Let all of them free but the numbers" the Mog spat. "And the Black haired girl. "

"Let Seven free to heal the human." They did as told. Marina knelt over to Sam. All of us held our breath. Sam coughed. I exhaled.

"Sam, run, now." Marina whispered. Sam ran.

They locked us all up again.

"Now tell me." The Mog said.

Once I new that all the others where unreachable I said.

"Never!" I spat on his face.

"I could kill you, or worse. I could not only torcher you but Five and Nine."

I remanded silent and he put a knife up to Emma's throat and cut shallowly. Emma whimpered.

Four yelled for her.

"I'll kill 5." The mog ordered.

The knife was raised and then clambered down onto Emma. But she rolled slightly so that it cut the chain. And a bit of her shirt. She twirled and took the knife and swirled and cut the Mog. She dragged her leg along un able to use it. The pain was unbearable for me and I fainted.

Four:

Emma chopped off everyones chains. She had a cut down her tank top so it revealed most of her stomach. I kissed her. A Mog came up behind us but Emma was able to spin around just in time to kill it.

She dragged her leg behind but was able to survive. She stabbed a couple of Mogs before fainting of lose of blood. Marina was over safely in a corner healing Emma and Hannah.

Nine, Six, Eight and I finished up the rest of the Mogs. I carried Emma bridal style while Nine carried Hannah. We ran into a spare car.

"Eight!" I ordered. "GET THAT DAMN THING OUT OF MARINA!"

"Well, I did somewhere safe." He said. "Nine told me how to do it, and I need somewhere safe, and it takes 4 hours, has to happen at night under the moon and has to be privet." He said.

I nodded and drove over into the country side. I found a small spare area for them. We walked away.

"You know what that sounds like? Privet?" Nine said giggling.

"Eww! Nine! Grow up!" Five said whacking him.

Marina:

Eight and I walked over to the clearig. It was a full moon.

"Now, Marina, if you don't love me, I'm going to die. Litterly, tell me now if you don't." He said seriously.

"Eight, i couldn't love you any more then I do now."

I kissed him. He grabbed a knife and cut his wrist. I screamed.

"Marina, calm. Open up you're wound." He said. "I have to cut it." He said. I nodded, I trust Eight, I trust Eight. I repeated until I screamed. He put his blood into my wound. I cried. The tracer floated to the to top. Eight picked it up and chucked it as far away as he could.

"Now, the blood still has some tracking things so, I have to kill my self. If you love me enough it won't work and so that the blood with the tracer in it will rise to the top and then spill out." He informed me.

"No, Eight, don't!" I yelled.

"Do you love me Marina." He asked. I kissed him.

He brought the knife to his chest and then stabbed through. He pulled it back out.

He had no harm on him. I smiled.

"So what do we do for the next two hours?" I asked.

He leant forward and kissed me.

Six:

Jace broke up with me, all of them have decided to leave. It's to dangerous for them.

Eight and Marina walked back over to us hand in hand.

NEXT DAY:

Today I realized how much I didn't like Jace, I was almost cheerful that he was gone. I strode around the house and was being very nice to Emma. It was good being single and I liked it.

Marina and Eight where in there room for the Majority of the time while Emma was wondering around letting everyone know that it was her birthday today.

"Yes Emma, We know, We'll go out tonight to the pub seeing as all of our new ID's say that where twenty one…" Hannah said looking to the side cheekily.

"Emma's 17 do you really think that…" Nine started.

"I am totally mature! I can handle shots and stuff!" Emma protested. I smirked.

"Yep sure, what ever you want…" I said. Five shoved me playfully.

"PLEASE!" She pleaded.

"If Five doesn't go, I'm not going." Hannah said.

Nine looked shocked. It was obvious that he wanted a drunk Hannah so that he could sleep with her.

"Fine, Emma can go." Nine sighed.

"Since when was it you're choice?" Four asked walking in.

"Since when was it yours?" Five asked back.

"I'm your boyfriend." He corrected.

"Well, youre gonna let me go anyway, it's like with Nine, drunk girls, fun night." She grinned.

"OK fine you can go." He said.

"It wasn't your choice!" Emma protested. This was very amusing.

"What about me?" Ella piped up.

"SH** I forgot about you." Hannah relized.

"No swearing infront of Ella." Marina said covering up Ella's ears.

"I'm almost 14 now!" Ella said. "See! Sh** Sh** Sh**!"Ella said and then ran out of the room so that Marina couldn't catch up to her. Marina scowled at Hannah and then ran after her. When she left we burst out laughing.

"So, what chu and Marina been doing?" Four asked cheekily to Eight.

"Nothing that concerns you." Eight said blushing.

"Lolz" Five said.

"Stop speaking message like!" Hannah complained.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER:

Five and Hannah rush Marina and I into Hannah's bedroom.

"Where gonna make the boys fall over you, and you might pick up some one Six!" Five grinned.

"no!" I complained. Emma ushered me into the bathroom.

"Wear this." She said handing me a black dress that was super short. It had one strap that started from the right and diagonally crossed my chest and then went up and landed at back on my left. I tried it on. When I walked out the girls looked at me.

"MMMM." Hannah said. "You're gonna get a boyfriend in no time." She said and then rushed over to me and put on some make up. She held me down with her telekisis. I struggled but she eventually was able to make me look alright. I had bright red lipstick and Mascara and eyeliner. My hair was straightened.

"Ok! Now go out side and bring in Marina!" Emma called after me. I walked out and Nine and Four starred at me with Eight.

"Wow, Six." Nine started. I whacked them both.

"You have girlfriends!" I reminded them.

"and?" I heard Nine mutter. Just to play with them a I walked up to Nine and then put my other leg around him then spun around him.

"I have a girlfriend," He muttered.

"Yes you do!" Four said nudging him and then I left.

Marina:

I got shoved into the bathroom with a red and black dress. It was strapless and miniature. Emma handed me some fish net stockings to go with it. She gave me super high heels.

I got changed and they did my makeup. They also curled my hair.

"PERFTECT!" Hannah giggled.

"We did good." Emma said high-fi-ing me.

The also put foundation, mascara and bright pink lipstick.

I looked alright.

I walked outside to join Eight. Both boys gaped.

I walked over to Eight.

"Wow, marina!" He said shocked. "That dress in miniature!"

"You don't like it?" She said pouting.

"No! I love it." He said hugging me.

"Grr! Why does Hannah have to make me wait?!" Nine said obviously annoyed.

"Why does Emma have to make me wait?" Four pouted.

"Well, I think that you guys are gonna see them, like it for a moment, and then relize that other boys are gonna be seeing them as well and then go and make them get changed into a Nun's out fit." I said flatly.

"Marina! Go get changed! I just realized that other boys are gonna see you like that!" Eight said ushering me in. I used my telekinesis and lifted him up.

"Told you so!" I mocked. "no" I added.

I put Eight down.

Emma:

Hannah and I walked out together. Hannah was wearing...

I was wearing a blue and black striped dress that was tiny and had two straps. I added fishnet stockings and small ankle boots.

"Wow, Emma," Four said. I grinned.

Nine was just starring at Hannah.

**OK! Well! Next chapter is gonna be about them and Emma's b'day and them going to the bar. If Emma gets super excited on nuttella, IMAGINE what happens when she's drunk!**


	5. Chapter 5 - PubBar

**CHAPTER 5! Ok so this is chapter 5! Please review!**

Hannah and I walked out. Nine was looking at Hannah longingly. She was wearing a red dress, with sequins.

I was wearing a blue dress with black strips. Hannah walked down the stairs to him.

"Hi!" She said smiling. Obviously trying to break the awkward silence.

The boys where speechless. I walked down awkwardly to Four and stood next to him.

"Well, lets get going." Six said.

We pulled the boys over to the car and we all piled in.

The drive there was awkward.

"Happy Birthday Emma!" I heard Six say.

"Thanks." I said.

Four handed me a box tied with ribbon.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

"Aw! Thanks!" I said taking the box.

"You didn't have to."

I opened the box. It was a braclet with numbers up to 10 on it. Each Number had gems on it.

1,2,3 were black and the others where all different colors. But the numbers 5 and 4 shone the brightest, almost glowing. I looked around the the bracelet and saw one 'SH' the two letters also had gems on it.

Hannah,

"Oh, Four!" I exclaimed.

"I think she likes it." Six said. We were still about 15 minutes from the bar.

"Every time on of us dies the crystal goes black."

"Wow, this is... Amazing!" I said lost for words. I hug him.

He seems to some how be able to fit the 4 and 5 together and it seems to open. Inside was a picture of both of us.

Hannah hands me a wrapped present as well.

"You didn't have to give me all these gifts!" I said.

I unwrapped the gift the see make up and a Loric fighting outfit.

"Thanks so much!" I said.

I got a

Knife- from Nine.

Runners from Eight and Marina.

A picture of all of us from six.

I hugged all of them. We reached the pub and Hannah was the first one out.

We walked in. Four found us a table.

"Anyone wanna drink?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey Crystal." I called to Six. "Come with me." We walked to the bar tenant with many boys looking at us up and down.

"Wow, these dresses to catch eyes." Six said.

"No sh** barbie." I said.

"And what do these lovley ladies want today?" One guy said as he was washing up glasses.

"Ahh 8 shot glasses please and 8 bottles of beer." Six ordered.

The guy nodded and walked iff to prepare our drinks.

A group guys walked up to us.

"So what are you girls doing here, unprotected?" One if them asked.

"Who says we need protection?" Six asked standing up to one of them.

The boys just laughed.

I pull her back.

"Just leave it." I whispered. One of them leans against the bar.

"Well, if you don't need protection, then why don't you come and sit down with us?" He asked.

"Not if my life depended on it." I spat.

A boy walked towards us. He was cute. He had sandy brown hair and was tanned.

"What are you doing with these girls?" He asked. He shoved them away.

"You know them?" One of the boys from the pack said.

"No, but I know what you're thinking, and I can tell these girls don't want ut so f*** off." He said. The boys backed away laughing a little.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem, i'm Ben." He said.

"I'm Zoe and this is Crystal." I said.

"Well, pleasure to meet cha."

"Well, I gotta go bring this stuff to the others." I said leaving some time with him and Six.

I grabbed the tray and struggled a little but managed and I started to walk off.

"Well, after you deliver the drinks, wanna talk?" He asked.

"Um, yea, maybe." I called after him.

I delivered the drinks to everyone.

"Who was that?" Four asked imminently.

"No one! Come on! The only other boys you let me talk to are Eight and Nine, even then rarely! Chris I love you and I won't cheat on u just calm down." I hugged him.

"Ok." He sighed.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"Yea, ok." He said stiffly.

I walked back over Ben and Six.

"Hi!" I called over to them. I took my bottle of beer from the tray. I took my first sip and a huge sensation came over me. I shivered.

"New? To drinking hey?" He asked.

"Yeah, I turned 21 today." I said.

"Well happy birthday!" He said.

Six left awkwardly. We laughed for a bit.

It had been about 15 minutes and I was already on my 4th bottle. I was completely drunk.

"So! Where's you're girlfriend?" I asked.

"I don't have one." He said flatly. "Where's you're boyfriend?" He asked.

"Ahh well, if you straight down and then go left, he is on that table." I said waving a little. I fall over forwards and Ben quickly catches me.

"Well, we better get you over there then." He said. I stood up and collapsed. Ben picked me up and walked over to the table.

Four glared at Ben.

"Calm you're farm, he's just helping!" I said. Ben put me down on Four's lap. I sat down. My eyes where drozy. I looked over at Hannah. She was singing loudly. The song changed.

"Oh! I love this song! Nine! Please come and dance with me!" She moaned. She was obviously very drunk too.

"No." He said flatly. He was obviously drunk too. I think everyone was.

"Four?" She asked. He nodded and then put me down and stood up. Nine eyed him carefully.

I pulled my self over to the same side as Nine.

"So, Nine, how's life?" I asked.

"Wellitsalright." He mumbled.

I laughed and then brought his hands up and started clapping them.

"La,lalalalala" i sang.

He looked at me and then leant forward and kissed me.

I was shocked.

"Nine! You have a girlfriend!" I said. Then I collapsed on the floor. Sleeping.

Hannah:

I swayed with Four randomly dancing. I looked at him. I was so drunk. I twirled around and then bumped into him. Our lips where about one centimeter apart. I leant forward and then kissed him. He pulled away.

"Why?" I moaned.

"Because I have a girlfriend." He stopped dancing and then walked back to the tables we were sitting at. He picked Emma up and laid her down on a seat. She woke up instantly.

"Hi!" She said gleefully.

I sat next to Nine. I kissed him and then he kissed me back.

Eight and Marina had been dancing all night.

I managed to pull Nine up for a dance. It was a slow song, so we slow danced. I had my arms wrapped around him and I was looking up.

"So,"HE started.

"What?" I giggled. I was super drunk.

"You look nice." HE said.

I pulled away and looked down at my dress. The joined back up with him.

"Meh, it's nothing."

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Ahh, I'll be with you." I grinned.

A fast up beat erupted our peaceful moment. I pulled away from Nine and started jumping up and down And singing loudly to the lyrics. I nudged Nine and he joined in. We sung loudly and then Emma joined in.

OK SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 5! I'M GONNA ASK A QUESTION!

What is something that you hate about someone. No need to name names.


	6. Chapter 6 - Don't you remeber?

**OK SO THIS IS CHAPTER 6! I HAVEN'T BEEN REALLY WORKING ON THIS ONE BUT I AM NOW! I DON'T OWN LORIEN LEGACIES**

Four:  
"I am going to kill you." I yell. Emma is slightly whimpering behind his back.

"Look, mate, it was in the past…" Nine starts.

"You'll be in the past when I kick you're a**" I yell.

_Nine and I were never really friends, but he should know better than to kiss my girlfriend._

"I have beaten you in many hand to hand combats, your not going to hurt me, why should I be scared?" He asks.

"Because of me, I can't believe you kissed Emma!" Hannah says butting in.

I look at her.

_WHAT THE HELL?! You kissed me last night too!_

"And your talking?" Emma says.

"What are you talking about?" Hannah says trying to look confused.

"You kissed my boyfriend last night to!" Emma says walking up to Hannah. _Emma is a lot smaller than Hannah and Hannah is a lot stronger and faster. But Emma is very determent when she wants too, but I doubt that Emma could win a fight against her. _

Emma is about to through a punch when Hannah stops it and swings her arm around in an abnormal way. Emma yelps but wriggles free and swings a kick into Hannah's shins. We all heard a sickening loud crunch and Hannah yelps with tears streaming down her face. Emma rushes up to her saying sorry a million times and Hannah uses this moment of weakness and swings all of Emma's body up into the air. Her strength is amazing and the drop that was to come to Emma would kill her. I use my telekinesis to lower her and Emma is up on her feet in no time. She lifts Hannah up into the air and holds her there. Nine looks up at Hannah and I can tell what he is thinking. I hold Nine in his spot with my telekinesis. HE struggles.

"Oi! B*** yeah you, lower Hannah down or I kill you." Nine says to Emma. I push Nine against the wall with a hard shove.

"No Nine, I kill you." I say.

"Fine, I'll let Hannah go." She says with a wicked grin. She lets Hannah drop but catches her before she hits the ground. And lowers her slowly.

Hannah gets up and kicks Emma in the legs with a hitch-kick and Emma falls to the ground. Hannah yelps at landing on her bad leg.

Emma screams deafeningly. I let Nine go and I rush over to Emma.

I try to help her up but her legs won't hold her up. I feel Emma's legs.

"Holy sh** Hannah!" I scream at her. "You didn't just break both her legs, you shattered them! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh my God." Hannah says covering her mouth. She runs to Emma who is now unconscious.

"Nine go get Marina. NOW!" Hannah yells at him. He speeds off and quickly gets Marina.

A few minutes pass and they seem like years. Marina runs down to us and places her hands on Emma.

"Oh my Lore." She say. "I… I… The bones… there… I can't find them, there's nothing to heal, The bones have shattered so much that they are almost non-existent. Emma, Five, May never be able to walk again." She says in whimpers.

Hannah gasps.

"Please, Marina, you have to do something." I say sobbing now.

_Hannah will pay._

"Well, I need Nine and Eight and a whole lot of sleep and coffee. Eight first, then I sleep, then the coffee then Nine." Marina says. "I'll will have to help her tomorrow, I need so much energy, if I try to heal her now, she will only half heal. I'm so sorry Four." Then she leaves.

Marina:

"Oh my God Eight, why the hell would Hannah do that?" I ask.

"Because, Nine kissed Five and Hannah kissed Four." Eight says trying to fill in all the details.

I sigh. "Well, I wouldn't kiss any guy but you." I say reassuringly.

He grins and leans forward and kisses my cheek. "Well, I better get my lips up to standard then." He says.

"Mmm, I'll be the judge." I say grinning.

He kisses me passionately. When I don't kiss back he moans. And pulls away.

"Why not?" He growls.

"Because, I won't let my amazing kissing be shared with you until you pass the test." I say still smiling at his annoyance and standing up.

"Well did I pass the test?" He asks impatiently.

"Maybe, it will take me a couple of days until I will give you the results." I say smiling.

"A couple of DAYS!?" He says. I grin. "You're playing hard to get, your just joking, right?" He asks.

"Ok, ok, you passed, but barely." I say grinning again. I sit back down next to him.

"Barely?" He asks.

"Well, I mean, you're alright." I say and lean forward and kissing him.

"You know what?" I say.

"What?" HE asks.

"I first thought that you and Six where going to get together, when we first met." I say.

"Six?" He asks and then laughs.

"Yep, and then you kissed me after getting your chest and my heart skipped a beat."

His cheeks redden.

"Now. Come on. I need to sleep." I say. "Look away, I need to change."

"Mmm, I could be like Nine and say 'no'…" He starts.

"Or you could be like Eight and close your eyes." I finish for him. He sighs dramatically and closes his eyes.

I get changed and then hear a knock on the door. I walk to my bedroom door and then open it. There is Ella and Sam.

"OH MY LORE!" I yell hugging Ella and Sam. And that's when I see it, a Mog. I lift the Mog up with my telekinesis and smash him against the wall choking it violently. Ella barrels me into the wall making me drop the Mog. I moan.

"This is Adam, he's a good guy. Anyway hi!" Ella says panting slightly.

Adam gathers himself and stands up.

"Why the hell is a Mog a good guy." I hear Eight spit. "Who else is following you, where are the back up Mogs. Tell us and we won't kill you so painfully."

"Look, I'm not evil, I saw one die, I tried to help two, but other Mogs got there first. For number three. I got there on time but I had to fight a Mog first. The other back up Mogs got there before I could. I am here to help number four. But now the charm has been broken, I am here to help you all." Adam says.

"ADAM?" I hear Five yell. "Can you help me with the potato's?"

Everyone leaves to help instead. Adam turns to leave but I catch his wrist.

"I saw you checking Ella out, I swear, if you lay a figure on her. I WILL kill you, I will make it very painful." I spit.

_Why is everyone treating the MOG so well? He's a Mog, and I swear he's gonna turn us in._

Adam gulps and then nods. "Number Nine said that as well." He whispers.

_I bet he did. Normally I'm nice, but when it comes to Ella…_

Hannah:

I walk to my room to get my phone. I haven't seen Adam for about an hour, in that fact, Ella or Adam. I go to my walk in wardrobe and open the door to see Ella and Adam making out. They instantly break apart.

"Well, well, well isn't Marina gonna love this news?" I ask.

"Please don't tell Marina or Nine." Adam says terrified.

"I won't, I won't, but if I were you, making out in my room, isn't a good idea. Make out in Ella's. She can lock her door." I say. They both nod.

_Young love, so cute._

Xxx

The next morning I set my alarm for 6:00 am, that's when Marina is going to heal Emma. I quickly get dressed and then scramble downstairs completely forgetting about breakfast. Guilt hangs heavy in my stomach making it hard to run.

_Why the hell did I do that? Why did I have to go and hurt Emma? Why couldn't I have just backed away?_

_**Don't blame your self, she was the one who attacked you in the first place. You had to defend your self.;**_

_I shouldn't have done it. That kick was way too hard._

When I get down there Marina is currently drinking coffee while healing Emma.

"Good news, I have found half a bone already." Marina says. I can tell Four hasn't slept at all. His eyes are bloodshot and looking at Emma.

"Oh my god Emma, I'm so sorry." I say. Emma ignores me.

"Bad news. I can't gather any more. So there is only one more option. We have to use the healing stone." Marina says.

Emma bites her lip. "That's gonna hurt like hell, isn't it." She says.

"Yeah, sorta." Marina says. Four instantly starts to worry.

"There has to be a way. Another way, the pain could drive her crazy. If she goes unconscious, her memory could be wiped! This pain will be twice the amount of pain. The pain the first caught her made her unconscious what about this one? " Four shouts.

"Four, there isn't another way, you have to trust me. Keep me a wake. Don't let me close my eyes. Just trust me." Emma says.

"Emma are you sure?" I ask. She ignores me again.

"Marina, Nine and Four stay. They are the people needed. Everyone else please leave." She adds.

"Why is Nine needed?" I ask.

"Because I can transfer Legacies. But I recently found out that I don't just transfer legacies. I can transfer energy. The stone will need more power and I am going to provide it." Nine says and then kisses my cheek. "Go, Leave. Help with cooking or something." HE says.  
_Ouch. Not even my boyfriend will stick up for me._

Emma/ Five:

Nine gets out his chest and holds up the healing stone. My heart stops. I prepare myself for the pain.

"Emma, we have to hold it to your leg until it is completely healed. And we have to do it to each leg." Marina says. I fumble around for Four's hand. Once I find it I draw it close to me.

"Don't let me close my eyes." I order him. "Now. Let's do this thing." I say.

Nine slowly lowers the stone. I pull Four's head closer to me and I kiss him. Suddenly pain shoots through my and I start to shake uncontrollably. I hear someone screaming in the distance, and then I realize it's me. Suddenly my whole body goes numb and everything goes black. A small light is in front of me. I walk towards it and see flashes of pictures of Four. Small video clips. When we first met. Our first date. Our first kiss. Then the pictures start disappearing. One by one. First the kiss, then the date. Then when we first met.

"Emma." I hear a distant voice saying. "Open you eyes NOW!" I open my eyes and see a boy with blonde hair. He was quite hot accentually. I look down at my legs. There all healed. Marina, Nine and the blonde boy are in the room. I crawl over to Marina and whisper.

"Who's the hot boy over there?" I whisper.

Marina gasps.

"You don't remember?" She stutters.

"What are you talking about?" I say.

"That's… that's… that's FOUR!" She says.

"We found Number Four?" I ask surprised and Happy.

The boy looks at me, his eye's full of hurt. "Hi number Four. I'm Number Five, most people call me Emma though." I say gleefully.

"Emma, don't you remember?" He whispers.

"Remember what?" I ask.

He leans forward to kiss me and I stumble back.

"What the hell? We just met!" I yell.

He runs to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I scream and kick him where it hurts. He doubles over I run to Marina.

"Are you sure that's Number Four? I mean, just get me away from him." I say. Nine and Marina look at me in confusion and sadness. I walk over to Nine and figure walk up his shoulder.  
"Remember, I'm single." I say then I walk out of the big room and bump into Six.

"Hi! Guess what! We found number 4! But he's a bit… well he was running around the room trying to kiss me and I was like. 'WOW! Slow down.'" I say laughing. Six looks at me.

"We've already found Four. We found him years ago… Oh my Lore, you closed your eyes. Sh**" She says. "What Numbers Don't we have?" She asks.

"we have everyone now." I say.

"What people do we have accompanying us?" Six asks.

"ahhh, well, we have Hannah, Sam, and a Mog called Adam." I recite confused about what everyone is talking about.

Nine:

Four sits down with his head in his hands sulking.

"It's alright mate, will figure out a way." Nine says.

"It's alright? My girlfriend just forgot who I am and now thinks that I am a stalker, and may I say is now flirting with you because she forgot that you and Hannah are together." He sulks again.

"Yeah, it's weird the way she is doing that."

I walk out and see Emma and Six talking.

"Emma, can I talk to you?" I ask nervously.

_I have to fix this. To get her to stop flirting with me because Hannah WILL kill me. I would kill me too if I were in Hannah's position._

Emma winks at Six.

"Wish me luck." I hear her whisper. "He's a hotty."

I take her into the lounge room and sit her down.

"Ok, look…" I start but she is already at me trying to kiss me. I shove her away.

"Listen!" I shout.

"ok! Ok! Calm down!" She says and shifts closer to me. I shift away.

"Now, when you where getting your legs mended, you closed your eyes. Closing your eyes can wipe you memory. It did wipe your memory. Now, you have completely forgotten about Four. And also the fact that Hannah and I are together." I say.

"So, if I kiss you again you will push away again." She says disappointed.

"Defentently. Now, I have a way that might get your memory back. FOUR!" I call. Four stumbles in.

He walks over and sits on the other side of me.

I show some pictures of Four and Five together. Emma stares at them.

"Is that Number Four and Me?" I ask.

_God Dam it, she doesn't remember._

"Yes. It is. Um, you can leave now." I say to Five.

She walks out still confused.

And then comes back in.

"can I have those photo's" She asks. I grin a little and hand her the photos and she walks out again.

"Looks like you have to start again mate, try again, sorry." I say.

He nods.

"Stop sulking. Get off your butt and get her back!" I say. He gets up with a determined look on his face.

"If I could get her one time, then I can do it again." He says and lifts his chin and strides out.

"I'm really good at pep talks." I say to my self.

"Yes you are." I hear Hannah say. I spin around.

"Your not mad?" I ask., Knowing that she saw Emma trying to kiss me.

"No, I'm sick to death of being mad. Besides I'm pretty sure that she forgot about the whole kissing-her-boyfriend thing." She says and sits down next to me.

A/N: OK I SORT OF COPIED THIS SECTION OFF AN ADD SO I DON"T NEED TO KNOW WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE. PLEASE DON'T REVEIW ABOUT IT! Thank you!

Six**:**

I see Sam walk off with another girl and anger rises up inside me. I try and shake it off.

_What the hell? I don't like Sam. I enjoy being single. I am single. I am not falling for any guy._

Ella must have seen my expression and she looks at Sam.

"Seems like somebodies jealous!" She teases.

"I am not jealous! I don't give a sh** who Sam dates." I say crossing my arms.

"GIRL MEETING IN SIX'S ROOM IN 3 MINUTES!" Ella yells and skips up to my room.

I sigh.

_Sure, I like Sam, as a friend. ONLY AS A FRIEND_

Xxx

Three minutes later:

All the girls are here.

Ella

Marina

Five

And Hannah.

"Hi Hannah!" Emma says cheerfully.

"Ok, so here's the thing, Six, here was starring at Sam (Who was with another girl) and was looking very mad. And then she says that she's not jealous." Ella says.

"Well, I know how to fix this. Five, read her mind." Hannah orders.

"Already have, she is convincing herself that she doesn't like him." Emma says.

"See! I don't like Sam!" I protest.

"Mmm, well, I have another way." Marina says.

"SAM!" She calls.

Sam walks into the room with the girl, there both laughing.

I take one look at the girl and then get up and shove her out.

"We asked for Sam b***, not you." I say in a sweet voice. I then slam the door in her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asks and then walks out.

"See, you like him." Ella says laughing.

"I don't!" I yell.

"Ok, fine, tell us what you like about Sam." Five says.

"Well, I like training with him because I can always win." I say.

"mmm, keep going." Ella says leaning back.

"I like racing with him, because I can always win."  
"Continue." Ella says.

"But, sometimes, I give in and let him win because I feel bad."

"more" Marina says.

"I like the way he smiles, the way his eyes glisten… Holy Sh**, I do like him!" I exclaim.

"See! Five's a match maker." Five says speaking in the third person.

"Now, all we need to do is get rid of the b*** that he's dating." Marina says.

"Yep, and I know how to get Sam and Six alone, then Six can tell Sam how she feels and she and sam can ride off into the sunset!" Five says skipping around the bed.

"I swear that rock did something to you." I mutter.

"No Sh** Barbie." Hannah mutters.

"Aww, then I'll the only one single, and no, I am not getting together with Four, he was like, blahh. Anyway this is Six's time to Shine, go get 'em!" Emma says.

**OK SO THAT'S CHAPTER SIX! THE PLAN WILL BE REVEILED NEXT CHAPTER! JUST TO LET YOU NO MY ORIGNAL CHAPTER DELETED BUT I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER. SORRY IF IT'S CONFUSING FOR YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sam and Six

**CHAPTER 7: OK! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN LORIEN LEGACIES! SO THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY ABOUT SIX AND SAM!**

SAM:

"Oi! Sam! We all have some BUSSINESS to deal with! Say good bye to your girlfriend!" I hear Nine say.

_My girlfriend had a NAME! It's Zoe. And BUSSINESS is the code word for: "We have to talk about Loric things and other people can't hear about it"_

I close the gap between Zoe and I.

"I'll miss you. "She says.

"I'll miss you too; I'll call you when it's over. Ok?" I ask.

"I can't, remember? I'm leaving to California in an hour and I have to pack. I'll call though." She says. I lean towards her and kiss her.

_Yes, I've become very confident._

She gets into her car and drives off. I walk back to the house annoyed that Nine interrupted me.

"Ok, so go into the room and we'll all be there soon." Five instructs me.

I go into the room and then I hear a locking sound. I bang against the door but no one answers.

I give up and look around the room to see Six in the corner of the room.

_Great, I have to share a room with Six. The girl I used to make a fool out of myself with. _

"They locked me in here too." She says.

Six is wearing some shorts and a tank top. With some sunglasses next to her.

"Of course you have sunglasses." I mutter.

"What's wrong with sunglasses?" She asks.

"Well, it's you! You're always trying to act so 'Badass'!" I say a bit to loudly.

"Well what's wrong with badass? I thought you liked badass?" She says loudly as well.

"Well maybe I'm not falling head over heels for you anymore!" I shout.

She then kicks the door trying to open it but it stays shut. Eight teleports in here and hands us one sleeping bag.

"You too are staying here the night." He says grinning and then teleports out. Six kicks the door again.

She turns invisible and I am left alone. I sit down and sigh.

I hear her sit down next to me and she turns visible.

"I'm glad you're not falling for me anymore." She says. "Because if anyone ever wants me, I swear there mental."

SIX:

_Of course I'm not glad that he doesn't love me, actually my whole body feels as though I'm about to collapse._

"Why are we here?" He asks.

"I have no idea." I lie.

It's about 6:00pm and I am starting to shiver, wearing a tank top is a bad idea. Sam see's me shiver and he takes off his coat for me. I don't accept it.

"Fine, have the sleeping bag." HE says annoyed.

_Why am I like this? _

"why are you continuously pushing me away?" He asks.

_Because I like you._

"I… I don't know." I reply.

I hand him back the sleeping bag.

"There's only one." I state. "I'll go without."

"No, just…" He starts an then gets up and finds a cardboard box. He rips in in half and gives me one half. I put over myself.

"No! Lie on-top of it. And…" He starts and then puts the sleeping bag over the top of us.

"Sam, the truth is that…" I start and then his phone rings.

"Sorry, I have to take this." He says.

"Hey gorgeous!" He says.

"Yep, everything's fine.

"I wish I was there too."

"Ok, love you!" HE says then hangs up.

_The words 'I love you' spin around my head. I should be the one on the other end._

"Six? Earth to Six?" He asks. He gets closer to me shifting. Were both lying down. He reaches for my shoulder to shake me.

_It's now or never._

I lean forward and kiss him. I pull him closer and continue to kiss him. To my surprise he kisses me back tangling his hands in my hair. When we finally pull away he looks at me.

"When I said "I'm not falling head over heels for you" I sorta lied." He admits.

I look at him and grin.

"And what about badass? Don't you like that?" I ask.

"I love it." He kisses me again.

Sam's phone rings.

"Ignore it." He whispers.

"No, take it." I say pulling apart.

He does.

"Zoe? Oh yeah, ahh sorry, I like some one else…. Oh you do too? Ok cool! Bye." He says.

"That went well." I say.

"Ahhh, no, she was lying and sobbing heaps." Sam says. I grin.

"I should be sad for her, but I don't feel anything." I say.

"When did you start liking me?" I ask.

"As soon as I saw you, and then Four liked you as well, then Four found Five. AND then I got lost, and then when I came back you said you enjoyed being single." He says.

"Well, I only figured out that I liked you this morning when I wanted to beat Zoe up." I say. He grins.

**OK! SO THAT'S CHAPTER 7! I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - I do remeber

**SO THIS IS CHAPTER 8! I hope you all enjoy! I DON'T OWN LORIEN LEGACIES BUT I DO OWN THE STORY LINE!**

Nine:

_"He took it away from me..." A little girl says in the corner rocking back and forth, she's no older then 12. _

_"Who?" I ask. The girls clothes are tattered and dirty. We found her on the streets._

_"The big man, the big man that stalks the neighborhoods. He hides in the shadows and then pounces to capture what he wants. The big man in the coat, the black coat. His eyes like terror. It forces you into a vision. A vision of horror. He has razor sharp teeth that pieces through metal like it's just ordinary food. He is looking for numbers. He says he doesn't need them in order, just needs all. If I give him one of them, he will give it back to me, and set me free with it." The girl says almost in a trance._

_"What is it?" I ask the girl hopping that she doesn't know it's me._

_"My... My...my soul." She says._

_I look at her in disbelief. _

_How could some one take a soul? Wait, big man, black coat. Setrukus Ra._

_"Your soul" i ask desparetly hoping that I didn't hear it correctly._

_"Yes, I now don't feel any emotion but sadness because the big man took my soul when I was sad." The girl says. "Please, Number Nine, help me, come with me too the big man. Please." _

_"Number Nine? What are you talking about." I say. _

_Sh** she found out who I am._

_"Your the people from another planet but not the one the big man is from. There where 10 of you, but now only seven. You hope to kill all of the big man's army and return to Lorien safely. Help me Number Nine, your my only chance." She says with tears rolling down her face._

_Imagine being only sad for the rest of your life. _

_"I... I... I am sorry." I say and then turn to run off._

_I hear a low grumbling noise._

_I turn around slowly._

_The girl is shaking horrifically. Then a crack forms from her forehead and runs down her head separating her body into two halves. She was screaming in terror and pain, then whispering "Save me please." _

_A mixture of black and red blood pour out. Once the girls body was completely in half on the inside is a black object, it moves slightly and then opened up. It is Setrukus Ra. Mogs also come out forming around me in a circle. _

_"You could of saved that girl Number Nine, you could of saved that girl, Number Nine." Setrukus Ra says._

_Setrukus Ra takes one of the Mog cannons and points it straight at my heart. _

_"Nine! Wake up! Please!" I hear Hannah's desperate voice come out of Setrukus Ra's mouth. _

_He then pulls the trigger._

The whole world spins and then I wake up to reality.

"The... The... The girl... She... She knew who I was! And then Setrukus Ra and other mogs and then..." I stumble.

Hannah sits down next to me rubbing my back.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream." Hannah says rubbing my back.

I gulp. "No, it wasn't, it wasn't a dream. It was a vision. Hannah, Setrukus Ra kills me." I say.

Hannah looks at me. In shock mainly.

"Did he really kill you?" She asks.

"He pointed the cannon right at my heart, and then pulled the trigger." I say.

I'm going to die, and Setrukus Ra is going to do it.

"No, it was just a dream." Hannah says sternly. "Even if it was a vision, there's no way in hell that I'm going to late that happen." She adds.

I smile at her, her confidence in whats going to happen and whats not is very strong.

"Great." I say, trying not to sound sarcastic.

Hannah hears the sarcastic tone.

"I won't!" She protests. "And I don't need legacies to do it. I'm going to go let Six out if you don't mind."

Great, now she's mad at me, it won't last for long though, I hope.

Marina:

"Hey!" I say to Eight, "whats happening?"

"Ahhh, just working on a new Legacy." He says distractedly. He's pokes out to his side when he concentrates. It's cute.

"What is it?"

"Ahh well, I can produce anything, well, not anything, i can't produce anythin major, from my hand, example one: what would you like to eat right now?" He explains.

"Ahhhhh how about a pineapple pizza." I say at the top of my head.

He nods and then concentrates on his hand. He furrows his eyebrows in concentration. It takes about 2 minutes for him to form one slice. I appluad him and take the slice and eat it.

"Tastes good too." I say nodding in approval.

"I soon will be able to create a sword from my hand in less then a second. That means that I won't have to carry and knives or swords on me." He says cheerfully.

I nod again happy that he is. I lie back on the double bed and sigh at the relaxation. Then I remember Six.

Sh** I forgot to let them out.

As though Eight read my mind he says "don't worry about it, someone else is bound to get her."

"Ok," I say and shuffle in closer to him so that my back is on his torso. He wraps an arm around me.

"I'm very lucky to have you." He mutters.

"And visa versa." I reply.

It's freezing hear, or maybe in his room, or maybe I'm just imaging it. Either way Eight sees me shiver and pulls me close to him. He kisses my cheek.

"I mean it, I'm so lucky to have you." He whispers into my ear and then kisses my neck which sends shivers of happiness down my spine.

"I'm luckier!" I add.

He doesn't protest.

I shuffle impossibly closer to him.

Xxx

It's about ten o'clock before we get up again.

Five roams around the house furrowing her eyebrows in concertration looking at slips of paper. I peer over her shoulder and look at the sheets. There pictures of Four and her.

Five see's me do this and stops walking.

A tear rolls down her face, just one.

"I just can't remember." She sobs. And then turns to the piece of paper again.

Six and Sam are up and about both holding hands with each other laughing together.

"Looks like it worked?" I ask Six.

"Hell yeah." She says smiling and the walk off.

Nine walks into the room and Five walks in after him. She runs ahead and stops Nine and leans upward and kisses him, that's when Four walks in.

Four:

I run up to Emma. She looks at me, then down to the pictures.

"I can't remember. Sorry." She says and then walks off.

_Great now she doesn't even give a sh**_

I grab her arm and pull her back. She shakes off my grip.

"Get off me." She says with a taste of disgust.

I let go of her arm.

"Will you just listen?" I ask.

"No. I don't care what happened before, I am going for a new life. And, I'm sorry, but currently, boy's aren't apart of this new life." She says and walks away. I don't even bother pulling her back.

"Right, and kissing boys is?" I call after her.

_Don't sulk. Just continue and try getting her back again. No trying to get her to remember, I need to do something that will turn her too me, that means consulting girls, life can't get worse._

Xxx

"So you wanna get Five back?" Hannah asks.

"Ah, yeah…" I say nervously, _I feel really intimidated; I have about four girls surrounding me, all friends with Emma, and will kick my butt if I hurt her in anyway._

"And why do you want to get her back?" Six asks.

_I'm defiantly freaked out, Nine didn't dare come with me muttering about going somewhere, CHICKEN!_

"Because I… ahh… like her" I say.

"Do you just like her?" Marina asks.

"No, I ah love her?" I ask.

"Question or statement?" Marina asks.

"Statement." I confirm.

"Why do you need us?" Ella asks.

"Because you girls know what girls like,"

_SO MANY QUESTIONS!_

"Oh, I see now. You want us to help YOU get Five back, now, I'll only help because you didn't hurt her in anyway, she just forgot you." Six says.

_Ouch, forgot me._

"Yep I'll help." Ella adds.

All the other girls nod.

I exhale in relief.

_I swear I have been holding my breath the whole time._

"So all you have to do is walk up to her and kiss her, because some part of her brain will HAVE to remember it, and the kiss should trigger it." Six says flatly.

_It's that simple, ok._

"Ok, thanks bye!" I say and walk off. "Oh, and Ella, try not to make out with Adam in my room." I say winking. Ella scowls at me and Marina looks outraged. I then leave.

Xxx

"Emma! Five!" I yell, calling out to her.

"Grr, it's you again." She mutters. "Go away!" she yells and runs off.

Emma:

_Grr, Four follows me everywhere!_

I walk out and then into the lounge room where I see Eight sitting on the couch watching TV by himself.  
_He's sorta cute!_

A hand goes around my mouth and then pulls me back into the kitchen.

_MOGS!_

I turn and see Six and Four is also in the room.

She pushes me towards Four and Four lifts me up kissing me.

At first I struggle.

"_There thinking we should kiss." I see my younger self say to Four._

"_That's awkward." He says_

_"Hey? Why don't we give them a show?" I asked. Before he could ask what my younger self meant she kissed him. ( well I kissed him) Once the couple looked satisfied they left and I pulled away._

_"Was that good enough for them?" _

_"Yep."_

I suddenly remember everything. And I kiss him back. He pulls away.

_Six must have walked out._

"I… I … I remember." I say happily. "Four! I remember!" I yell and he lifts me up and spins me around. "Did I really flirt with Nine?" I ask.

He nods laughing.

"Ew! I didn't kiss him right…" I say.

"yes." He says in-between laughs.

"It's not funny. Yuck!" I say wiping my hands on his shirt.

**OK SO THAT IS CHAPTER 8! I hope you all enjoy, can you guys review and tell me which story you like better out of :**

**No Sh Barbie**

**High School.**

**THANK YOU! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Dates

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and sorry for not posting much on this chapter. Holy sh!t! It's 13 pages long!**

Five/Emma:

Everything's been normal, well, basically normal. After remembering what happens with Hannah and I. I instantly feel angry, but honestly feel to tired to fight with her again. Grr too much effort, I mean, who can be stuffed? So I decide to pretend to still forget it. I slop down onto my bed, tired, full and well, tired.

"Five!" Ella moans. "You said you'll help me with all this computer stuff!"

"I know, but I'm to full to move." I protest.

"I don't give a crap about if your full. Please help!"

I nod guilty and get up sending cramps down my stomach.

My fingers fly against the keyboard, blocking any traces of us.

We've been at this house fr about… 1… 2… 3 months. A long time. A little too long.

I would suggest moving but, I can't be stuffed to. I like this place, and I honestly don't want to move again.

"Thanks Five!" Ella grins.

"Your like the only one that calls me that you know?" I ask.

She nods. "That's why a call you that, so that when ever you hear 'Five' you know its me!"

I laugh. "Good idea."

Sam wonders through the hall way over to us.

"You do relise that I'm the only one with out legacies?" He asks glumly.

"Adam? Wait no, he has One's legacies…. Ahh… yeah! Are." I say.

He nods sadly.

"Here, have some!" I say handing him a bottle of beer. "Cheers me up!"

Ella laughs. "You know that's a bad sign.. right?"

"I was joking, I can't stand that stuff. It burns!" I say acting like a vampire being hit by sun.

Sam takes a massive gulp. "Meh, not to bad."

"keep it, I'm not gonna drink anymore." I offer.

He grins and takes the bottle ad takes several gulps while leaving.

"Sam, Sam, Sam." Ella sighs shaking her head.

Xxx

I swing over to Four.

"Sup?" He asks, pretending to be all 'SWAG'

"Ah, the sky?" I say.

Nine walks in holding Hannah in his arms. He rubs his eyes sleeply.

"What time is it?" He asks.

"Ahh, 3 in the afternoon." I add looking at him.

"I told you its too early!" He protests.

"3 in the afternoon!" Hannah explains slowly. "Means past lunchtime."

"I know, but if you stay up all the night before. And go to sleep AT lunchtime. You get tired." He spits.

Hannah backs down. "Sorry!"

"Why the hell where you up all night?" Four asks.

"Hannah, is a… deep, moving sleeper. Also likes to sleep walk, AND sleep talk." He says.

Hannah smiles guiltily. "Well, I slept well!"

"No sh** barbie." Four mutters.

Hannah raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"What are we going to do today?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah? Well, what's left of the day... You and I are going out to dinner." Four says pulling me in towards him.

"Ooh!" I say happily.

"And you and I, are staying here and watching any movie you wanna watch AND eat pizza and for desert... Your favorite... "

"Ooh is it pavlova with cream (lots of cream) and choclote covered strawberries?" She asks.

"No, its banana." He says sarcastically.

"I hate banana!" She moans.

"I was joking, it is... Well... What ever you just said."

She jumps up and down gleefully.

"Hannah, come help me get ready." I order. She nods and we run to my room.

Eight:

"Hey!" Marina says rubbing my hair an gettin the locks in my eyes. I scrap them away hastily.

"Whats up with you chickie?" She asks.

"I just need to... Just wait a tick.." I hurry over to my cupboard and pick out a couple of flowers, that have been tied up with a bow. I hand them to her nervously.

"Aww Eight!" She exclaims. "Why so suddenly..." She quickly catchs sight of my computer screen flashing over the other side of my bed.

"Whats that?" She asks.

I hesitate. "Ah, nothing."

She starts to climb over my bed but I teleport to the computer and shut it before putting it behind my back.

"Eight." She says sternly.

I instantly feel the computer being taken away from my hands. Before I can pull it away she has it and flips open the screen.

"Ten ways to keep your girlfriend." She reads out. My face reddens.

"Spontaneously buy her things.

Get her flowers for no other reason then that you love her.

Do things fun.

Listen to her.

Aww Eight!" She says and gets up and hugs me.

"Why so... Scared that I'm going to leave?" She asks me.

"Because, I don't know, I guess I always have been. And lately I think we've kinda been separating, a tiny bit." I mumble.

"I'm not going to read out anymore because I swear your gonna explode with embarrassment." She says as she shuts down the computer.

"So ah, does that mean that I cancel reservations for tonight?" I ask. She laughs.

"I don't mind." She says shrugging her shoulders.

Xxx

I laugh as we order two burgers and a extra extra extra large milkshake to share. I swear its like 2 litres. We sot down on the closest bench munching away at our burgers.

"The burgers just can't get better then this can they?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"No way."

I lift up the milkshake and take a big slurp sending me a brain freeze. I moan.

"Brain freeze?" She asks. I nod, almost loving it.

She takes a slurp to, also moaning. We both laugh.

"This can't get better." She days.

"Well, if the Mogs weren't chasing us, then yeah, it couldn't." I whisper.

"True, true." She nods.

Hannah:

Nine and I plop down on the bed and snuggle up in the blankets. he has the remote and i have the Pizza.

"Gimme some." He orders.

I gives me the pizza and He takes the slice with the most cheese and takes a massive bite.

After he finish the slice I say.

"That one had the most cheese on it didn't it."

he nod.

" i was gonna have that one!" I moan.

"Well ah... You can have it now if you really want it but..." He says

"I'm fine."

"Your loss."

"Loss, sure." I say sarcastically.

"Hand me the remote." Nine passes the remote and I flick through the channels.

"Thanks Nine, in an odd way, I find this romantic." I say shuffling closer to him.

He puts his arm around me.

"Ought shall you kiss my lips shall blah." He says.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Trying to sound romantic."

"It ain't working." She adds.


	10. Chapter 10 - dreams

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have 5 reviews all together on this story, probably cuz It's a crossover but still! Please.**

Four:

"_Just run!" I hear nine yell. I shake my head, I need them to feel the pain._

"_Never!" I scream as I raise my hands. Red lasers beam out of my hands and each Mog that it hits, turns into dust._

_There are shouts of desperation, but I continue to burn every Mog that comes in my sight. Were losing, about a million to 10 to a million. Ella and Sam are injured and Adam is slowly losing energy. So really, were really 7 to a million. I feel as though even if I burnt a 1000 Mogs, I haven't made a difference._

_Nine is fighting with his staff, swinging through every Mog with it, and its covered in Ash. Nine looks over at me, fierce._

"_FOUR!" I hear someone scream._

'_Emma' I think. I race towards her desperate, pleading voice. _

_She's lying under sheets of metal and a Mog is standing over her with his glowing knife just as he brings it down I push him over. He rolls onto the floor with me on top of him. I place my hands on his face and the red beams shoot. The Mog cries out but then turns into ash. I sprint back towards Emma, but was to late. She has a pool of blood surrounding her and a deep wound in her chest._

"_I love you Four." She whispers._

"_No, you'll survive." I say, trying not only to convince her, but myself._

"_Leave it." She says as she pulls my hands away from the wound._

"_Beat… beat the Mogs, you have to." She says as her voice trails off and she stops breathing. _

"_No, no!" I cry._

_Nine appears next to me and pulls me away. "You have keep fighting Four." He says strongly. I whimper but I get up. "I am." He murmurs. I get up, knowing that Hannah has died as well. _

_That's when I see Adam, over the top of a Mog. Holding a knife over him, hesitating. _

"_Ivan, he was like a brother to Adam." Nine says when he sees me starring. I shoot a been through a Mog that approaches on us._

"_You can do it Adam!" I hear Ella yell as she gets up. Adam brings the knife down and stares in shock of what he just did. _

_The Mogs will pay for what they did to Emma._

"_Do you want this to happen?" I look around for the voice, somehow I know its Piccutus. _

"_No!" I say._

"_Then don't let it happen."_

"Jesus Christ Four get the hell up!" I hear Emma scream. I open my eyes to see Emma on top of me, shaking me desperately.

_EMMA!_

I pull her in close to me kissing her. She kisses me back before pulling away.

"What the hell?" She asks. I pull her in again and roll her over.

Xxx

Nine:

"You had the same dream?" I ask.

"Yeah, with Emma dying." Four whispers. We haven't told any of the girls yet.

"What about Hannah? She dyes right In front of me, then Piccutus comes…" I start.

"Dude, If I was about 1 second faster, I could have saved Emma" Four says.

"Look, the point is, we had the same dream, who knows? Maybe Eight had it as well, maybe Sam, maybe Adam." I add. "We need to talk."

Xxx

About 10 minutes later, all of the boys gather into my room.

"I… I had that dream about Ella." Adam whispers.

"same with Marina." Eight says shocked.

"Mine with Six." Sam mutters. I can tell he's depressed. "I've been having different ways of Six dying, for weeks. One including me, killing her."

"We can't let this happen." I order. "Hannah, I mean, the girls can't die." I add.

"Never." Eight says confidently.

"so…" Adam starts.

"How are we gonna do that?" Sam asks.

"I… I have no idea." I admit.

Xxx

I wrap my arm around Hannah pulling her in close to me.

"Why are you so protective all of a sudden?"

"Why are you complaining all of a sudden?" I growl in her ear.

"I'm not! I'm just… questioning…" She objects.

"Mmm, sure." I say, showing mm disbelief in my voice. She hugs me pulling herself impossibly closer, snuggling her head in close to me.

"You happy now?" She asks, as though it was a chore.

"Mm, let me think about that…"

"I'm not doing any more."

"Fine, its good enough, for now." I mutter, sighing. She raises on of her eyebrows, to give me a I'll-stop-if-you-keep-annoying-me look. I kiss the top of her black hair that is now tied up in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon, her usual look, it's either that, or her hair out and a bit of her hair twisted back and pinned up in a blue-bow attached to a bobby pin. _It's perfect, your perfect. _I want to say, but I know that she'll just deny it, and she would suspect something's up. Luckily, Hannah isn't a Loric with a 'mind-reading' Legacy. I lead her over to the closest chair and sit down while she sits on top while grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels until she's satisfied with a show. She watches the TV with such… fastination. I stare at her.

_Setrakus Ra will never be able to touch her._

"Come one Nine! Whats wrong!" Hannah complains.

_Damn it, she caught me staring._

"Nothing" I mutter.

"I will get Emma to mind read you…." She warns.

"See if I care, I'll block it."

"Mmm, well, her Legacies have gotten stringer and she might be able to get through, EMMA!" Hannah yells.

"What!" Emma shouts back.

"Come!"

Emma walks lazily towards us.

"can you make Nine tell me what's wrong?" Hannah asks.

"ok." Emma moans and stares hard into my eyes. I pull up a blank face and attempt to clear my mind. I also focus hard on Emma, that's normally how I can block it. Somehow she gets through the blockage and continues to search. I attempt to put up another block but she just goes through. My thoughts flood back into my mind and Emma searches through everyone.

"Stop!" I rage.

Emma continues to search.

"Sh!t Emma just stop!" I yell. Emma's eyes widen and stops.

"No, no." Emma says with her eyes still wide. "That can't happen. It won't happen."

"It was probably just a dream…" I start trying to sooth her.

"What was just…" Hannah starts.

"It wasn't! Ok! It was so real!" She screams.

Four must have heard Emma and he races in halting to a stop and looks around.

"She read my mind, she knows." I murmur.

Hannah looks into my eyes, searching for what's happening.

Hannah:

I look at Nine, trying to find out what happened. That's when it hit me, images flood through my head, what he's thinking about_. I see myself through Nines eyes, lying dead on the dirt. Sadness hits me and I know how Nine is feeling. Sadness, then a fountain of rage, and need for revenge. Nine runs around killing Mogs anywhere with in range. _

"_Four!" Nine/me shouts. He's sulking on the ground cradling Emma's head. _

The rest comes to me.

"I saw what happened." I whisper. "How?"

"Nine must have a new legacy." Emma says, still in shock.

"Not me." Nine says confused, "I get some sort of 'notification' sort of, and I feel a tingling sensation rush through my brain and stuff." He says.

I look back at Nine.

_I got that feeling._

"Get up." I order. He stands up almost instantly.

"I didn't…" He starts. "I didn't do that."

I spin around to face Emma. "What?"

"Order something again."

"Ah, Marina! Come here now!" I yell. She races towards me. "Dance."

"Why would I do that?" She demands, but she's dancing, already. Spinning her arm up in the air while the other one is twilring with her body. Her dress floats up and down slightly. "I'm not doing this!"

"Stop!"

And she stops. "I… I have a legacy?" I question.

"How do you have a legacy?" Four asks. "You're a shadow hunter, can I see your ankles?"

I roll up my jeans, nothing, then I roll up the other hem of my jeans, blank, no scares.

"I'm a shadow hunter, so how do I have… well, you know… LEGACIES!"

"I, I don't know, it's impossible." Nine says quizzically. "Try it with your mind, don't say anything."

I focus hard on Fours eyes, then, to his forehead.

_Come on, move you stupid arms._

Slowly, fours arms start moving upwards. I then move them together. I make him spin around to face Emma and make him pull her in for a hug. I giggle slightly at his confused look.

"Who gives a crap how I got them! I have them now!" I say excitedly, "I have mind control."

**I hope everyone enjoyed the fact that a shadowhunter has legacies! I'll do more Eight/Marina next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for not updating much… so many assignments!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not continuing on with the new book Fall of Five.**

Four/ John:

I spin around to face Emma, pulling her in for a hug. She's been… strange around me lately… not that I know why. She shoves me off with her telekinesis.

"Don't." She mutters and walks away. See what I mean! That's not normal. I sprint after her stopping suddenly when I reach her room. I knock on her door.

"GO AWA JOHN!" She yells. I ignore her annoyance and walk in. She's lying down on her bed. "What did I say?"

"What's wrong?" I ask, slightly… well more than slightly confused. I bounce onto her bed, wrapping my arm around her in for a hug. She rolls away from me stuffing her face into her pillow. She peeks from her pillow to see if I was still there, unfortunately… I was.

"I'm tired." She says flatly.

"Ohh… ok, I get it… bad dreams."

"wooh hold on a sec…. BAD DREAMS? These are f***ing memories John! if not visions…." She says looking at me like I was a mad person.

"I'm sorry." I say, we sit in silent for a long time after that.

"John?" She asks. I snuggle up close to her. "I… I'm… I'm gonna… I'm gonna die." She whispers into my arm. MY heart stops.

"Well… everyone's gonna die at some point…" I say, desperately hoping that she means when she's old and wrinkly.

"John… I'm gonna die… Setrakus Ra is going to kill me… I'm gonna die soon." She whispers. My arm is already wet from her tears pouring down her face.

"No." I whisper in protest. "No he won't... he can't..." Someone knocks on the door. Emma instantly straightens up and looks at the door wiping away her tears.

"Don't tell anyone." She whispers and then walks to the door. My heart is thumping hard against my chest, as though it's going to rip out at any moment. She can't die. It won't happen. It can't happen. All of these dreams are happening… and the thing is one of them are going to come true. Emma is going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it. Or is there?

**Eight:**

Marina isn't going to die. None of those dreams can come true. But then I hear about Emma. She is going to die, Adam over heard the conversation… and well.. told everyone. Marina talked to Emma and apparently she felt knife go through her… you know what that means? It means it wasn't a dream, you can't feel things in dreams. Marina and all the girls except Emma are now always close to tears… and John isn't talking. Just sitting in Emma's room…. Right where Emma told him the news… frozen. It's hard to get him to eat. But after Emma convinces him he eats. But today… he's finally gotten off his lazy butt… but to be honest… I prefer a frozen John then a be-by-Emma's-side-all-the-time John. He won't let go of her.

"STOP JOHN!" She yells. "I should never have told ANY of you! I want a happy life before I die!" She screams. Yet she chokes slightly on the dying part.

Xxx

I hold Marina close to me. All of us are against the couch, with our matching couple. Sam – Six, Four – Five, Hannah – Nine, Adam – Ella, Me – Marina. Were all watching a favourite of all of ours. We all laugh at the jokes. I hug Marina tightly. This is all a horrible time for all of us. Knowing that Emma is going to die, but as she said… she wants a fun time. Hannah is especially upset.

**A really short one! Sorry guys…. I'm trying to update quickly. Wht do you guys all think about Emma gonna die? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 - death

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 12!**

Sam:

Six snuggles up close to me, trying to get as much warmth as she could, whilst she was asleep. I pull her close to me one arm around her waist the other stroking her now straightened blonde hair. I lean my chin on the top of her head. I'm pretty lucky to have her, even though at first she was into John. She shivers slightly so I pull the blanket over the top of her, trying to warm her up. If the dreams about Emma are true. Then what about Six? And all the other girls? What about us? Will this fight for Lorien, fight for earth…. Will it kill us all? Even if we did get killed, its for what we have to do, for what's right. Already three… more than three lives have been killed from this fight… how many more? I hold Six closer to me, she won't die, she can't, no one can, and I'll make sure of it.

Xxx

Six wakes up and turns over to look at me. She smiles slightly.

"Ready for me to beat you again?" She asks. I sigh and look down at my already bruised arm.

"Sure, why not." I grin leaning over kissing her. She kicks me in the leg.

"Already your fooled, this is gonna be easy." And with that she skips off into the bathroom grabbing her training clothes on the way. I know she is only being happy for Emma, everyone is only being happy for Emma. Six runs out in her training gear, making a model pose with duck face. I fake a smile, but knowing that you're gonna lose a person that is so close to you, and that there is nothing you can do about it, doesn't help my be cheerful. Six puts an arm around me.

"She's not here, you don't have to be happy if she's not here." She whispers into me ear.

"I'm not being happy for Emma, Six, I'm being happy for you! If Emma's dream is gonna come true… what about the nightmares I have about you?" I yell then sob into my hands. Her mouth drops.

"Dreams about me?" She asks. "What dreams?" She demands.

"I've had dreams, were I kill you." I whisper. "ME!" She stares at me shocked.

"It was a nightmare, Setrakus Ra doesn't, he can't MAKE you do anything. Setrakus Ra sent you that dream…." And She rambles on.

I pull her in and kiss her, "Don't worry about it, as you said, it's a dream, it was a nightmare…" But I don't get to finish my sentence. I hear a horrified scream.

"Ella." Six whispers and jumps up, ready for a fight. "Let's go." I race down the hallway to meet Hannah, Nine and Four already fighting. I grab the closest Mog cannon and start shooting randomly at the enemy. Mogs fall to ash imminently.

Four: 

I kill Mogs instantly with my new legacy, Element manipulation, same as Six. Together, Six and I have conjured a massive storm send thunderbolts down on the Mogs, with clouds of ash filling the air. We seem to be winning, well, until they send in reinforcements. Slowly we begin to get more and more tired, Adam and Sam are fighting the Mogs with cannons, with Hannah using mind control to make the Mog kill themselves whilst having three Mog cannons swung around her back just in case. That's when it hits all of us, instantly my legacies… all of our legacies stop working. Hannah stares in shock and throws me a Mog cannon. I instantly start shooting, collecting more Cannons for the rest of us. He's here, Setrakus Ra is here. This is were Emma dies. This is the day. Rage builds up inside me. I shoot through Mogs, dodging them as well, desperately trying to find Emma. That's when I see Setrakus Ra holding a nife over Emma's heart. I don't have time to think. I sprint towards the action and push Emma away while Setrakus Ra plunges the knife deep inside of me.

Emma:

I race towards John, Marina running by my side, desperately trying to reach him. Marina holds her hand over John's heart and tries to heal.

"ITS NOT WORKING!" She screams. I start defending off the Mogs.

"PLEASE MARINA!" I yell back, tears running down my face. I nod towards Six and she fills in my spot. "He has to survive." I whisper in between sobs. I rip off he's shirt then I cover it over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He spits out some blood and then grabs my head and pulls me close to him, so that my head it touching his.

"Don't leave me." I whisper to him.

"I love you Emma." He whispers back.

"Don't John please!" I yell, but he stops breathing. I shake him. _Please be alive._

"Heal him!" I scream at Marina. She holds her hands at his chest but nothing happens. The Mogs start closing in on us. Suddenly, our legacies are back, and the familiar burning on my ankle, as the scar forms of John's death. I stare unwillingly at the scar, filled with hatred. _He saved me, and now, and now he's dead. It's all my fault. _I bury my head into john's body, already he's cold to touch. I place my figures over he's open eyelids and close them. Something burns up inside of me, angry, rage and sorrow. That's when I let it out, from the moment I was put on that ship, the power has been slowly creeping up inside of me. Icy cobalt blue energy produced from my hands shoot at the closest Mog, freezing it in ice. I turn my hand slowly and the ice starts to break. Once it it broken the Mog turns into ash. I have Energy Blasts. I turn into a complete killing machine. Not caring if I were to get a shot in the back. Then I could be with John then.

John:

"Were am I?" I shout into my surrounding area… which is nothing. Nothing makes a sound. "WHERE AM I?" I scream. That's when I see 3 familiar faces. One, two and three.

"Sup number Four! You decided to join the gang?" One asks. I look at her confused. That's when I realise, I'm dead.

"I… I'm dead?" I stutter. Looking around, the world of nothingness and transformed into a large hall made out of blue, green and black marble.

"Yep! You saved your little girlfriend… but that sorta backfired…" One says grinning.

"Shut up!" I yell at her. "I need to get back down there! I need to fight for what… for what YOU need to fight for! LORIEN!" I scream. She steps backwards holding her hands up like she's just been asked to surrender.

"Look pretty boy, were stuck here! Trust me. I've tried every way to get out of here and there isn't." She says looking down.

"I acted the same way when I died." Three admits. Two nods.

"He was rampaging around the hall bashing against every wall." She says. I shake my head. There has to be a way, anything.

"Why isn't every other Lorien person here?" I ask.

"Because were the chosen kids… Lore comes around once in a while. He wants to look out for he's descendent, help him or her." Three shrugs.

"So its not any one of you three?" I ask. They shake there heads.

**So Four died. Go on with all of the hate reviews… actually… preferably not, but if you 'swing' that way I guess you can. I've been sticking with the short stories so I can update quickly. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13 - alive

**I'm ending this story at chapter 14 or 15... I'm so sorry guys, but as with all of my stories, Fall of Five messed up all of my plans. I hope you enjoy all of my chapters **** please review.**

Emma/five:

I weep over Johns body, somehow trying to recover it, somehow, anyhow. I've made Marina try to recover the body.

"MARINA PLEASE!" I scream at her, even though the scar is still throbbing on my ankle, that red, ugly, horrible scar. I turn to her and I shake her. "You can do it!" I scream at her again, my face obviously red and puffy. After shooting and defeating the Mogs. I sat down next to John and Marina, begging her to heal him. Nine lifted me up with Johns dead body, lifting me into a van with a big boot because I wouldn't get up, I wouldn't leave his side. I'm on his body, lying over his dead body. He can't be dead. He can't be.

"I can't." She whispers. I slap her across her face, then covering my mouth at what I'd done. I'm a monster, but I don't care if I'm a monster, as long as I can get John back. I place my hand over the wound as though trying to summon up any Legacy that can bring back the dead. Already, Nine and eight are trying to pull me away from him. Six is lifting me up with her telekinesis but I'm holding John on with my own grip. Six shakes me lightly, trying to make me drop John. Sam is sobbing in the corner, not being able to believe what has just happened. Everyone is upset, but Sam and I are the ones taking it the worst. I shed a tear onto John's body, he's blood dried on the wound. Kiss his forehead. Trying to find something to do, anything. That's when I realize it, I have to avenge his death, they HAVE to pay, they will pay, The Mogs will pay. I let go of johns body ad stand up shakily. Hannah looks up at me, trying to figure out what's going on.

"They will pay!" I say confidently. "Even if it's the last thing I do." Sam dries his tears and gets up.

"We will do it, they'll pay." He whispers. I nod, nothing can stop us. To many of us have died, no more will, no more can. Eight nods a long with all the rest.

"No more chances." Hannah says with Nine's hand around her waist.

"Lorien will live again." Marina says, with her hand on her cheek, obviously healing it, a pang of guilt hits me.

"Earth will not be undertaken by those idiots." Sam adds. I nod, almost smiling.

"We are the Loric resistance." I say, smiling a little now. Adam continues to drive. Smiling.

"Plus a human and a Mog." He adds. And that's when the real battle begins, after these losses, there will be no more. John will not die in vain.

John: 

I've been here for a while. No one has come yet, and I'm still banging against these walls.

"I have to save them!" I scream again. Three, one, and two have given up trying to stop me.

"Stop, Four." An old voice says. I spin around, already recognising the voice instantly. Piccatus Lore.

My eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Lore?" I ask. He chuckles and smiles.

"Yes, Number Four it is me. Now, back to serious matters." He says straightening his glasses. "You save number five didn't you? Screwed up the proficies, changed them. Proficies were told that the Mogs would win. But with you changing it, so that you died instead, it changes it. Your just like me number four, do you know why? Because you are my heir. You are the one that will kill strakus Ra, all of you together with you leading, you are already devoping your legacies, now you have almost all of them." My eyes widen. Me? Henri was right, I'm Piccutus Lore's descendent, but I'm dead.

"now even though you're dead, your still useful, now all of you go, fight for Lorien, but this is your last chance of life, no more, I can't give any more." He says. My eyes widen as I open my eyes. Emma and everyone is planning what to do next. I look down at my body, the wound is healed, but there are still Emma's and Sam's tears on it. Two, Three and One are all next to me.

"Oi!" I yell. "Anyone letting us join in?" I ask. Everyones eyes spin to face us. Marina faints. Adam pulls the car over, turning to face us.

"HOLY SH!T!" Nine yells.

Xxx

**Adam:**

One? She's… she's here? Like HERE! I race out of the front seat to face her. Feeling her arms, to check if she's alive.

"Someones happy." She smirks. God I missed that smirk, that smile, that face. I pull her in for a tight hug. Ella coughs into her hand, arching an eyebrow. I look over towards her.

"One, this is Ella, number 10… my girlfriend." I whisper. A flash of pain swipes across her face. But quickly views back to her usual smirky face.

"Wow, your fighting for Lorien, and you've go a girlfriend?" she chuckles. "No wonder you haven't beaten Setrakus Ra yet." I smile sheepishly and shrug.

"LETS HIT THE ROAD!" Three yells. Already talking to Ella, flirting. I roll my eyes when I look at Ella.

"Geez it's good not to be dead." One says cracking her knuckles.

"I'm sorry." I murmur. "You were dead and…"

"Look, forget about it." She says and races over to the front. Swiping her hands across the wheel.

That's when my eyes open wide.

"Do you have your Legacies?" I ask her. She furrows her eyebrows and places her hands in front of the car. Slowly the ground begins to tremble. I focus my hands at the same spot after she stops, once again the ground begins to tremble.

"I guess, we both have my legacy. Imagine what would happen if we both did it!" She says excitedly. I point towards the wheel. She nods and starts the car. And where off again.

**OK! Packed chapter, I hope I didn't rush through it. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

Six:

"Are we there yet?" Nine moans. I shake my head, trying to concentrate on driving, it wouldn't be good if we all died in a car crash when we were driving towards the battle. I slide my hand against the wheel easily as we make a sharp turn to the right, making everyone jolt, which brings up a groan, not only from the people but from the car as well. I decide to take it easy on the car, it's an old van, and we can only just squeeze everyone in it. Sam and I are in actually seats, so we weren't as affected by the jolt as everyone else was. I try to hide my fit of giggles. It's so much fun to annoy Nine. I run my hand over the steering wheel again, but this time I don't apply much pressure so that the car doesn't turn off course. I lay one hand on my arm chair as the other uses my lap as support with my figures just touching the steering wheel, before leaving it to my telekinesis and dropping my hand. Sam takes one of my hands and holds it. I smile at him quickly before turning my attention to the road.

"How much longer?" Nine whines again. I shrug, looking at signs before calculating about how much time is left.

"About 30 minutes." I yell, making sure he can hear me over the top of the noise in the back.

"Once were about 10 minutes from the cave, Eight can teleport us one by one closer." John decided and I nod. Emma has her arms wrapped around him, not letting go, not wanting to lose him again. I roll my eyes. Lovey Dovey sh!t isn't help us win this battle. "WAIT!" John yells and I pull the car to a sharp stop, what's wrong? Is there a Mog? And army of Mogs? I think. John opens up the boot and Ella gets out with him. I get out to, wanting to see what's happening. I look around the car to see John and Ella talking to a man. I move closer so I can just make out what there saying.

"We need to hurry…"

"do you have them…."

"Yeah, not many though…."

"Where will we meet?'

"Follow…" I hear footsteps approach and I quickly walk up to the footsteps to see an old man, well not that old, I mean he's probably in he's 50's. But he's worry lines aroud he's eyes on he's forehead makes him look a lot older.

"Hello young lady." The man says warmly. I ignore it.

"Who are you?" I ask harshly. The man laughs.

"I'm Jack."

I look around he's face so I can tell that he's not human, but not Mog. "what are you?"

He laughs he's warm laugh again. "You wouldn't believe me." I shake my head.

"Wanna bet?" I ask him. Still fierce, he's a lot taller then me, so I feel quite short, and it doesn't help me look scary.

"I'm Loric. When some of you children re-lived, some other Cepan did too." He says, the worry lines moved when he smiled. I smile at him.

"Well how many?"

"200." My heart stops. 200 more Loric, 200 more to help us win this battle. 200 and we can win this.

"You'll help us fight?" I ask him. He smiles again.

"Yes, Captain."

**It's getting better and better! The Loric will live again. ****J****Sorry for such a short story, guys, just wrote it then ****J**


End file.
